


Healing Wounds

by ThymeSprite



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Healing, Insecurity, Nurses, Post X-Men: First Class, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has never really understood her powers, but she nevertheless uses them to help when she can.<br/>One day, she uses them to heal a cruel mistake of fate... and stumbles into the arms of a man she never expected to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soft footsteps, the rhythmical beeping of monitors and machines, the monotonous murmur of a radio and the quiet voices of patients and relatives filled the halls of the hospital ward. Rose knew these sounds perfectly well after having heard them for years as a nurse in this ward, and they always calmed here down. They were a steady rhythm to her life, something she could focus on.

Passing by the nurse’s station in the dim light of the evening, she waved and smiled at her colleague, a motherly lady that asked her: “Honey, you having the night shift again?”

“You know I like it.”, Rose replied and the other nurse shook her head in disbelief, but it was true. Rose liked the quiet evening hours. Only a few relatives remained, just a handful of doctors. The evening shift was when she could spend the most time with her patients, when she could help them the most. And Heaven knew, some of the patients really needed at least someone to stand by their side.

She made to walk away, but just then the radio’s volume was turned up and she stopped to listen. The news again, and again there was no other topic than the Cuba Crisis and how it had surprisingly, mysteriously ended from, seemingly, one moment to the next. The President had been giving speeches all day, but even without ever having meddled in politics, Rose knew that all he was telling the public were empty words to stall, to buy time until the government themselves had figured out what had really happened. Frankly, she did not care.

So she ignored the radio, spewing the ever same “news” it had told them all day, and she started her round. On her way, she grabbed the tray with the evening medicine doses to distribute them. The first few patients whose rooms she entered still had visitors, so she quickly left them alone and walked on.

Until she found a room that was utterly quiet. She could feel the oppressive sadness the lonely patient seemed to radiate in waves while staring at the ceiling empty-eyed. He was a young man, about her age, but telling from the sadness in his eyes, he could have lived through the hardships of a lifetime.

“Good evening.”, she softly greeted and her words startled him, “I’m sorry to disturb you, but it’s time for your medicine.”

“Yes, of course.”, he mumbled and gave her a rueful smile that did not reach his eyes. He awkwardly tried to sit up in the bed and that was when Rose realised why he was here in the hospital. He was paralysed.

“Here you go.”, she offered the small cup with this pills to him and when he gingerly accept it from her hands, she gave him a glass of water while explaining, “Something for your pain and something to let you sleep.”

“Thank you.”, he quietly spoke and again attempted a smile, yet failed miserably.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”, she asked and he sighed heavily, but then did smile at her and replied, sad, “I am afraid not. But thank you.”

“If you need anything, just call.”, she told the patient and he nodded. Still his eyes were dull, overshadowed with pain, but Rose was sure that their blue would normally shine so bright it rivalled the sky’s beauty. Grinning at her pathetic poetry and feeling stupid because of it, Rose hid behind the patient’s file and studied it with a quick glance.

Immediately, her heart sank. He had taken a gunshot to his back and it had injured him so unfortunately that it had severed his spinal cord. He would never walk again.

Clandestinely, she wiped away a tear that had welled up in her eye. It was not fair; accidents like this one happened all the time, but they were absolutely not fair.

“Are you alright?”, the patient asked her and Rose chuckled lightly. Between the two of them he was the bedridden one, the one who had every right to curse his fate…and yet he was concerned about her.

“Yes, thank you.”, she softly said, “Try to sleep. A new day is a new chance.”

He sighed at this and she smiled: “I know that you don’t believe it right now, but trust me, it is true. Sleep and then see for yourself.”

He chuckled at that and nodded: “I guess I will. Good night then.”

Rose helped him to lie down again comfortably and she saw him blinking, his eyelids already heavy from exhaustion and the sedatives. She tucked him in and stayed with him until his even breathing told her that he was truly asleep.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, Rose made sure that she was alone and that no one would see her.

Then she tentatively lifted the blanket again and gently eased her hand under the patient’s back, feeling for the gauze that had been draped over his gunshot wound. The bullet had been removed, the file had stated so, but the damage was done and no medicine could heal it.

Her power, however, could.

Rose had no idea where it had come from, she did not understand it, but the whispers throughout the last few weeks had given her an idea. Maybe she was a mutant, she did not know and neither did she care. All that mattered was that she could help this stranger whom fate had treated so unfavourably. He deserved better than a life in a wheelchair and if she could give it to him, she would.

Taking a deep breath, Rose focused on the power within her, tried to feel the patient’s injury and when she did, she imagined the damage repairing itself. This was how it had always worked and she felt that it did this time too. The flesh was knitting back together, the nerves joined again, the splintered vertebra eased itself back intact and eventually, rosy skin covered the area that had been wounded just a moment ago.

Rose took another deep breath, this time to steady herself and she even had to lean onto the bed so as not to collapse. This had taken a higher toll than she had thought it would, but the damage was repaired. So it was worth it.

As she straightened up, feeling a bit light-headed, she looked into the patient’s sleeping, peaceful face again and whispered: “Tomorrow will be a new day with new hope. Trust me.”

Rose then left him, but at the door she paused and looked back at him, hoping that she had done the right thing. Then she continued her round. There were others who needed her attention.

 

The night came and went with the situations Rose knew of the ward: Long periods of quiet were interrupted by incidents that needed immediate attention. One of the patients they had almost lost when her weakened heart had given up, but together, they had managed to bring her back from death’s door. The rest of the patients had slept peacefully and most of all, Rose thought, the man she had healed in the evening.

When it was time for breakfast and thereby the morning doses, she was still there, just about to end her shift. But she wanted to check in on her patient, so she took it upon herself to serve him breakfast.

When she approached the room, she heard a voice from inside, another man, probably a visitor: “That’s… that’s a miracle!”

“No…”, the patient objected, but his visitor countered, “What else could it be, Charles?”

“I… don’t know…”, he replied, his voice trailing off as Rose entered the room and smiled cheerfully, “Good morning.”

“Good morning indeed!”, his visitor, a tall, lean man with glasses called out, barely able to contain his excitement. Rose placed the tray with food on the nightstand and looked at her patient innocently as she asked: “How are you feeling today?”

“It is… a new day.”, he muttered thoughtfully and swung his legs off the bed, tentatively wriggling his toes.

“Oh my gosh.”, Rose breathed, feigning surprise and the visitor chimed in, “I know! How is that possible?! How? Charles, you can say whatever you want, but it is a miracle.”

“Hardly, Hank.”, the man, Charles, mused, but his friend objected, “Sure it is. Or the doctors botched it all up and misdiagnosed you. I’m going t tell them they blew it!”

“By all means, do.”, Charles chuckled and when his friend had run off, he looked at Rose, those blue eyes as bright as she had thought they could be.

“It was not a miracle.”, he then addressed her, “Am I right?”

“Whatever it was.”, Rose replied with a small smile, “You should be happy for the chance you got. Make good use of it.”

He took a deep breath and tilted his head, thinking, then he slowly raised his right hand to his temple, as if deep in thought.

“You did this.”, Rose heard his voice, but he had not spoken. His lips had not moved. His voice had been in her mind.

She gasped in genuine, utter shock. How was that possible?

The patient in front of her chuckled in disbelief, then he uttered: “You… you really did. It was you.”

“I…don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Rose warded his words off, but when she had reached the door, he pleaded, “Wait! Please wait. Talk to me.”

She did not want to. He should never have known that it had been her, but her wish to see him draw new hope had been too tempting.

Biting her lip, she regretted having come to his room, but as she did, she heard his voice in her head again: “Please, do not regret this. I am more grateful than I can ever tell you, I owe you more than I can ever repay.”

“No, you don’t.”, Rose hissed and rounded on him. A few steps carried her to him and standing in front of him, towering over him as he sat, she forcefully said: “You do not owe me. I did not do this for you to owe me. I wanted to help.”

“And you did.”, he softly spoke, then tried to stand up from the bed. His knees were wobbly and she instinctively steadied him. When he stood, he was a bit taller than Rose and when she looked up at him, she could see tears glistening in his eyes. Tears of disbelief, of shock… and happiness.

“You did help me.”, he spoke, his voice almost choked from relief, disbelief, “And I can never repay you.”

“You do not have to.”, Rose replied, “All I wanted was… to help.”

“That is my wish as well.”, he then said and then his voice calmly resounded in her mind again, “You are a mutant, just as I am, as is my friend Hank. We can help you, give you a home if you need one. Whatever you need, just tell me.”

“I…”, Rose began, then took a step back, away from him and insisted, “I am fine.”

“Are you sure?”, Charles asked and she looked away, images flashing through her mind, how she had left her family, lost so much… Rose pushed the thoughts away. She was lonely, but at least she was safe in her life.

“Yes, I am.”, she firmly stated and he nodded.

“Still, if you ever need anything, just tell me.”, her patient offered again, then stretched his hand out to her and introduced himself, “Where are my manners? My name is Charles Xavier.”

“I am Rose Porter.”, she replied, shaking his hand. His touch was warm, gentle, sincere.

“Nice to meet you.”, he said, “It truly is.”

Rose chuckled at that and released his hand, but as she did, she felt him trembling from the effort of standing.

“Sit down.”, she ordered gently, “Your body is mostly healed, but still weakened.”

“I just thought so myself.”, Charles mumbled at this and they both chuckled. Rose helped him back onto his bed and when he sat, he looked at her intently, his voice again resounding in her mind: “Should you ever need anything, I will help you. Just… think of me and I will be there for you.”

Rose smiled meekly at that as she did not believe him. Promptly, he sent her another thought: “I mean it, Rose. A single thought and I will be there.”

Still she doubted it, but his intentions were kind, so she gave him another smile and bid farewell: “Take care.”

With these words she left, fully intent on leaving his life for good. She had absolutely no intention to ever call on him, ever.

The possibility of meeting other mutants was tempting, true, but she was comfortable, if lonely. It was for the best.

At least, that was what she had been telling herself for years now, believing it lesser with every passing week. And this time, she felt an especially painful pang of guilt at her strategy, sure that it was not only her own feelings, but also Charles’ disappointment she had clearly seen edged into his face when he had asked her if she needed anything just for her to decline his offer. He wished to repay her, somehow, but there was no debt on his side. Rose did not need anything from him.

All she wished was to have seen him off in a brighter future than he had faced yesterday and she had. So, time to return to her routine.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and Rose’s life had fallen back into the comfortable routine she knew. Comfortable, safe… and utterly lonely.

“See you all tomorrow.”, she called and waved at the nurses of the morning shift as she left in the first rays of sunlight. Squinting her eyes at the sudden bright light, Rose walked over the parking lot to the bus station. She could not afford a car, but she did not mind, she had all the time in the world, could even walk home if she decided to. There was no one waiting for her at home, nor would there ever be someone.

Rose brushed a strand of her red hair out of her face and bit her lip thoughtfully as she crossed the street. There should be someone at home, she should not be alone, she knew it. But… she could not help feeling safer alone. Not better, but safer.

While she waited for the bus to arrive at the stop, her mind, tired from an exhausting shift at the hospital, wandered and took a path she normally forbade it to take. Maybe she should go out more, meet new people… but sooner or later, they would see what she could do and then they would leave her, just as everyone had whom she had not been able to see in pain. The only ones to maybe not regard her with disgust and shock were… other mutants.

These thoughts had occurred to her time and again since… a certain day she refused to think of in more detail.

The tempting possibility would only make her lonely life seem miserable, which it was not. Only that it was…

Sighing heavily, she was relieved when the bus rounded the corner just in time to give her an excuse for other thoughts. At this hour of the young day, she easily found a seat and sitting there, waiting to be home, she made a grocery list. It was a perfectly normal day, she had gotten off work a little late, was now making plans to buy breakfast, then she would go catch a few hours of sleep.

But when the bus approached her stop, Rose suddenly, terrifyingly clearly realised that today was by no means a normal day.

She could see the flashing lights of the fire trucks from blocks away and she also heard the sirens. And smelled the stench…

A horrifyingly bad feeling settled into her gut and she knew, she just knew even before she saw it. The apartment building was nothing but a charred ruin, smoke rising in curls together with steam from the heated remains of the building after the flames had been extinguished. But before, they had consumed the entire building…with everyone and everything in it.

In shock, Rose exited the bus and just stood there on the sidewalk, staring at the destroyed building that had once contained the small apartment she had called her home for years by now. Gone. All she had had was… gone.

Slowly, she stumbled towards the blackened debris, not believing her eyes, refusing to believe that she should have simply lost everything. Rose could smell the smoke in the air, acrid and sickening, she could feel the heat of the dying flames, but still she did not want to acknowledge what it told her. It just could not be…!

“Miss, you can’t go there.”, someone stopped her and Rose looked at the man without seeing him, so she simply kept walking.

“Missy, no.”, the man firmly told her and grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her, “It’s dangerous, I’ll have to ask you to cross to the other side of the street to go on.”

“I live here.”, she replied, dully and heard the man softly curse, before he said: “Sorry, lady, but you ain’t gonna live here a day longer. There’s nothing left to live in.”

He called for someone, but she did not listen. Still she refused to believe what she knew was true. Her home was gone. Just like that, within the blink of an eye, she was homeless.

“Please, Miss, come with me.”, another man asked her and his uniform told her that he was a paramedic.

“I am not injured…”, she muttered dumbly and he nodded sympathetically, “Please, just let me make sure you aren’t.”

He was good. Had she been the nurse in this paramedic’s stead she would have done the exact same thing… with the exact same, non-commital smile.

“I’m fine.”, she reassured him again, “I’m a nurse myself. Don’t waste your time with me, there must be others around, was someone in the building?”

“We don’t know yet.”, he replied truthfully, but reached for her shoulder, “Let us check on you nonetheless. There is no one else who is in need of attention right now.”

Rose was about to refuse again, but then she nodded. Maybe she was in shock, she was not sure and her professionalism was surely wrecked from her utter disbelief. The paramedic led her to the ambulance and he was kind while he examined her, but she barely heard a word he was saying. She had nothing left. Where on earth should she go?

“Okay.”, this one word the paramedic spoke snapped her out of her thoughts, “You seem good to go. Is there anything we can do for you?”

“Can I… just sit here a moment longer?”, Rose asked of him and he nodded, walking off to the side to give her a little privacy. She was lost. She had nowhere to go. Maybe she could sleep in the hospital, the staff room maybe, but… shaking her head, the sobs finally came. She was crying out of despair, of helplessness.

And God alone knew where that thought had come from, but she remembered the patient whose paralysis she had healed, Charles… He had offered her his help, a place to go if she would ever need a new home, but how should he find her? He was her only chance, the only help she could think of and he was gone, out of reach.

“Rose.”, a calm voice made her look up, trying to find whoever had spoken to her. But there was no one.

“Rose, are you alright?”, the voice asked again and slowly, she realised that it was only in her head, “Rose, please talk to me.”

“Charles?”, she mumbled, disbelieving.

“Yes.”, he confirmed and Rose gasped, tears streaming down her face, both from disbelief and… hope, “What happened? Do you need help?”

“I do.”, she whispered, crying and just as she tried to form words to explain her situation, despite the fact that everyone who saw her would be thinking her to be talking to herself, she heard Charles’ voice again, “You don’t have to explain, I can see what happened. Stay where you are, go to the paramedics if you feel ill. We will come and get you. Don’t worry.”

Rose had no idea how Charles would accomplish that, but she trusted him. Strange, she never really trusted anyone, not her colleagues she had known for years, but this man… maybe it was because he had been in her head, she did not know and she was too scared and too agitated to think straight.

Rose blankly stared at the burnt remains of what had been her home and she had no sense of how much time had passed. But through the general hustle of the fire-fighting a dull thud reached her ears and she recognised the sound as a car door being shut. Why it had reached her dazed mind, she could not tell, but when in addition a sense of safety washed over her and she heard a by now familiar voice, she knew.

“Rose.”, he called, just her name, but as she looked up and saw Charles standing there, the tears welled up again. He had come, he had truly come, for her.

Sniffling, Rose got up and he met her half way, reaching for her arm to steady her as he gently asked: “What happened?”

She furiously wiped away the tears and croaked: “I don’t know. When I came off work, this was what I found.”

Rose drew a shuddering breath and when she looked into Charles’ eyes, she sadly admitted: “I have nowhere to go.”

“You have us.”, he reassured her and gestured to a car. On the driver’s side stood the visitor he had had in the hospital, Hank, if she remembered correctly.

“I am so sorry.”, he spoke instead of a greeting and Rose merely managed a nod before he opened the backseat door for her.

“Is there anything we need to get for you?”, Charles asked her, “Maybe you have some clothes at the hospital, anything?”

“No.”, Rose shook her head, “Nothing. I will have to get everything anew…”

“Don’t worry about that.”, Charles reassured her as he joined her in the backseat, “We will help you.”

He nodded at Hank who then began to drive away.

“Where…?”, Rose began and Charles chuckled embarrassed, “Forgive my terrible manners, you must feel kidnapped. We are taking you to my school.”

“A school?”, she echoed, feeling stupid for doing nothing more but asking such short questions. But Charles answered them patiently: “Well, I plan for it to become a school. For mutants. Right now, however, it’s more of an absolutely mad mayhem and utter pandemonium. See, we aren’t a school, yet, but there are mutants out there who have nowhere to go because they are no longer accepted, because of their powers. Many of us have such a background, albeit not all. But some that have such a past are living with us there.”

Rose gulped, for his words had hit close to home. She, too, needed a place to go and not only because she had just lost all her belongings. But then she frowned, as she wondered how he could harbour enough mutants to open a school. Seeing her frown in the rear-view mirror, apparently, Hank chimed in from behind the wheel: “Charles always forgets to mention that the mansion he grew up in is… huge.”

“You… grew up in a mansion?”, Rose managed a more coherent question and Charles glared at Hank, but then blushed a bit and replied, “Yes I did. My family is quite wealthy… I can’t even comprehend it. But the mansion is now mine and it has always been empty, even when we had lived in it, so… I would like to fill it with life. A school.”

“A boarding school for mutants.”, Rose mused and nodded, “That sounds wonderful.”

“Thank you.”, Charles smiled, “I am glad you like the idea. You can stay as long as you like.”

“I can’t…”, she began, but he gently interrupted, “I insist. Stay as long as you like, we will find a way for you to get to work. And… maybe we could train your powers.”

Rose blinked at him for that and Hank whispered harshly from the driver’s seat: “Charles, she just lost her home.”

At this, he blanched and grimaced, guilt in his features as he said: “I know. I am so sorry, please forgive me, I… just got carried away.”

She nodded, but then looked out the window, not responding to his ideas of training. Could it be? Could she really find a place to live just like she was, but nevertheless with others? Others…like her. She had wished for this, for company, but never dared. With a crooked smile, she thought that maybe, in some strange way, the destruction of her apartment could even be a fortunate incident. Strange… But could it be? Was there room to train her powers, could she maybe do even more?

Rose did not know and for the moment, she could not think about it in an orderly fashion. Instead, she looked out the window for a time. But her thoughts were racing in her mind. She needed to know…

“What is it you can do?”, she mumbled and turned to Charles again, “Your powers, what are they exactly?”

He smiled and tapped his temple: “I am a telepath. I can read thoughts, memories, can talk to people in their minds.”

“So you… know what I am thinking? All the time?”, Rose wondered, as it was a somewhat disturbing thought.

“By no means!”, Charles negated, “I could, but I do not. I have learned to shut the voices out, to give others their private thoughts. But sometimes…when thoughts are very powerful, I fail to shut them out.”

It was curious, Rose thought, but then Charles added words in a sad whisper: “I felt your despair before you actively thought of me.”

Ashamed for no reason Rose could fathom, she bit her lip, but then nodded. Maybe she should feel strange, feel disbelief, but curiosity got the better of her and she simply blurted out the questions that had quickly accumulated in her mind: “How far does that go? Is there anything else you can do? What are the others capable of, how many are there? What can you do, Hank?”

Charles chuckled at her eagerness and said, “Slow down. We still have a bit of distance to cover, so let me tell you a few things.”

So he did. He told her about how he could reach for other mutants, find them with the power of his mind and Hank’s machine, he told her about how the Cuba Crisis had actually been resolved, which made her stare at him for a full minute before declaring her disbelief. And he told her about Alex and Sean, about some of the other mutants they had found and gathered in the mansion, hoping to found and fill a school.

Rose had just lost everything she had had, but nevertheless she had not felt as elated in a long time as she did while hearing about all the mutants. People like her… she dared hope for a different life, a life without the loneliness that had been her only companion for years now. But before she had not seen this school, she forbade herself to hope.

And if Charles had not read her mind, he had felt the change in her when she retreated, stopped her curious questioning.

“Are you alright?”, he asked, then immediately corrected himself, “Or, as alright as you can be, considering the circumstances.”

“Yes.”, Rose warded his obvious concern off, but nervously bit her lip when the car came to a halt. This was where she would be living from now on, at least for a few days. Nervous, she directed her gaze at the house… and stared.

Gaping at the mansion, she got out of the car even before Hank managed to open the door for her.

“You have not understated.”, Rose mumbled, mouth agape, “It is huge.”

“I told you so.”, Hank grinned at her and this earned him another glare from Charles, who then gestured at the mansion invitingly, asking Rose, “May I show you around?”

“Please do…”, she mumbled, “This place is big enough to get lost three times over.”

“It’s not… that spacious.”, Charles muttered, but Hank chimed in with a grin, “Are you kidding me? Rose, wait till you’ve seen the gardens.”

“The gardens?”, she asked and Charles nodded, a pleased smile on his face, “Indeed. They are spacious, I admit. Albeit a bit empty. But just think how full they will be if this is a school, we could…”

“Charles, calm down.”, Hank interrupted with a crooked grin, “Give our guest time to settle in.”

“Yes, of course. I am sorry.”, he muttered, awkwardly combing his fingers through his hair and Rose had to giggle, despite it all.

“Welcome.”, he then greeted and gestured towards the mansion again, “Let me show you around. You have to meet everybody.”

With this, he opened the door for them and Rose timidly stared at it.

“Don’t worry.”, Hank softly said next to her, “They’re all nice. Mostly. And Charles… he can get carried away sometimes, but you’ll never find someone as sincere and dedicated as Charles. Nowhere.”

She smiled at him and countered: “Maybe not. Or maybe such a person is standing next to me right now.”

It took him a moment to understand this compliment, but when he did, Rose could watch the blush creep up on his cheeks.

“C-come on in.”, Hank then stuttered and grinning, Rose did as he had asked. It was bravado, she was more nervous than ever before.

The mansion was quiet, just a soft murmur was to be heard… then a crash.

“Oh, bugger.”, Charles cursed quietly, “What did they break this time?”

Rose raised her eyebrows and then flinched when another crash resounded through the mansion, followed by quick footsteps.

“Get back here, Banshee!”, someone yelled, angrily, then a giggle was heard before a teenage boy rushed past them, red hair flying behind him as he did not stop when he ran past and yelled: “Hoi, a new face. Good to see ya, bye!”

“Banshee!”, another man yelled, skidded around the corner and crashed into the wall with a full thud, then he took a deep breath… which made Charles harshly call out: “No, Alex, stop that right there!”

“But…!”

“I don’t care what Sean did, you will not destroy this mansion. No.”

“Fine.”, Alex grumbled, then he caught sight of Rose and smiled charmingly, “Hi, I’m Alex.”

“Rose.”, she introduced herself and he grinned, “The new girl, huh? If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me, I know it all.”

“Yeah, sure…”, Hank grumbled, but Alex was not deterred by that, “I’m sorry you had to see this, but Sean can be a pain in the ass. You best stay away from him.”

“I will remember your advice, thank you.”, Rose replied, barely hiding a grin. This was… utter chaos, pandemonium, just as Charles had said it would be.

“How on earth…?!”, another voice asked, cursing and then a woman rounded the same corner Alex had appeared from and as she saw him, she harshly ordered, “Get back to your room, now, and fix it. I don’t care how, I don’t care with whom, but get it done.”

“Yes Ma’am.”, he said, timidly, and scampered off.

“May I introduce?”, Charles smiled, “This is Amy. She is the only one with any sort of control over this chaos.”

“Clearly.”, Amy quipped, throwing her long, black hair over her shoulder and approached Rose, offering her hand, “But Charles isn’t half bad, either.”

“Thank you.”, he said sarcastically and shrugged at Rose before he told Amy, “This is Rose, she will stay with us.”

“Sweet!”, Amy smiled, “What can you do?”

“Uhm…”, Rose began and then spotted the cut on Amy’s hand, “May I?”

“Sure.”, she replied and let Rose take her hand. The cut was not deep, it was clean, but bleeding. So Rose took a deep breath, concentrated and then watched the cut skin knit back together before her eyes. So did Amy and Hank and both gasped. Even Charles was staring at the now healed skin.

“This.”, Rose shyly said and Amy, turning her hand to and fro, mumbled, “Huh. Neat power. We could use that around here, every time Alex decides to break something.”

“How bad is it?”, Charles asked with a grimace, but Amy shrugged, “Just a glass in a door, easily replaced if you put Jake on the job.”

Rose looked around and Charles filled her in: “Jake can repair broken things. Without tools.”

Amy grinned at Rose and chimed in: “Bit like you do, he just isn’t that good with living things.”

Rose giggled at this and shrugged: “I’m a nurse.”

“Seems fitting.”, Amy nodded and then wandered off, threatening, “When I get a hold on Sean, I’m gonna have the vines in the garden dangle him headfirst over the pond. He started the whole thing.”

“I figured from his laughter.”, Charles said, shaking his head, then he turned to Rose, “Welcome to the chaos that is our life.”

She smiled and all of a sudden, Hank burst out: “It was you. It wasn’t a miracle at all, it was you.”

She figured he was talking about Charles’ healed paralysis when he asked: “Can I… could we run some tests? Just to see what you can do?”

“Now you get carried away, my friend.”, Charles smiled at him, “What happened to letting her settle in?”

“That was…before.”, Hank defended himself and Rose nodded at him, “We can. Just… please do let me settle in first. Give me a day.”

“Of course. Sorry, it’s just… I’ve never seen something like this, it’s totally fascinating! Just tell me when you’re ready, I’ll be in the lab.”

With this he walked away, muttering to himself: “It wasn’t a miracle…”

Rose giggled, her nervousness still there, but abated.

“Who says it’s not a miracle?”, Charles mumbled and his voice was so quiet, Rose was not even sure he had actually said these words… not sure whether she had imagined it or he had talked to her in his thoughts.

This was confusing. But she liked what she had seen so far. It was… comfortable, if strange. She had hope again, but did not yet dare trust in it. A few days here would tell.

“Let me finally show you around, this time for real. The library first?”, Charles said and Rose stared at him, a disbelieving smile on her lips, “You have a library? A real, full-out library?”

“Yes, of course.”, he nodded, giving back her smile, “A house without a library is like… a body without a soul.”

“That is so true.”, Rose whispered, smiling brightly, “Can I see it? I love reading.”

“Certainly. This way.”, Charles gestured ahead and they left together.

It was quiet, so Rose wondered how many people there were, where they were and without having asked her question out loud, Charles answered it: “I guess everybody is out in the gardens. Most of them aren’t much for books.”

“Makes it quieter for us to read, then.”, Rose replied and he nodded slowly before he opened the door for her.

As Rose stepped into the library, her mouth was agape, her eyes wide in happy disbelief. Never before had she seen so many books in one place.

“This is…”, she began, but her words failed her. Charles looked at her curiously, a smile on his face: “I take it you like the library.”

“I love it.”, Rose breathed and gingerly ran her hands over the books’ spines, examining the titles.

“You have… just about everything.”, she then laughed and looked back at Charles who shrugged modestly, “I hope to make this a school. Young minds need books to prosper.”

She nodded and more felt than saw that Charles stepped up next to her, examining the books just like she did when he softly said: “The library is always open for you. Come here whenever you like.”

“Really?”, Rose asked and even though he nodded, she shyly said, “I don’t want to be a burden…”

“You’re not.”, Charles reassured her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You can stay as long as you like, we will help you every way we can. That’s what we do. What I want this school to do for mutants. Hopefully, soon.”

“This is such a wonderful idea.”, Rose murmured, content in the quiet of the library, the smell of the books… and alone with Charles. As soon as she realised this, she took a step away from him, involuntarily. It was stupid, but she could not fight it.

Maybe he had sensed it or read her thoughts, Rose did not ask what it was when he suggested: “Let me show you the gardens and the rest.”

So he did and Rose was instantly in love with the gardens, but absolutely sure that she would not find her way around here alone for at least two more weeks. When she told Charles so, he chuckled and reassured her: “Don’t worry, you can ask anyone for directions. And if all else fails, you can always call on me in your mind.”

“Are you reading my mind right now?”, she asked, curious, a little concerned, but relieved when Charles shook his head, “No, I do not. But it does not take telepathy to know that you are exhausted and nervous. It just needs eyesight.”

“You are right.”, she admitted, “I am not used to being amongst so many people. And I guess, for starters, I should sleep, I had the night shift after all.”

“I did not think of that.”, Charles replied in concern, “You must be tired. Let me show you to your room.”

“Thank you.”, was all Rose managed, then she followed Charles up the stairs, around a corner and she was already lost again. She was sure she would not find a single thing he had shown her today, except for maybe the library.

In front of a wooden door, Charles stopped and opened it for her.

“There you go.”, he gestured into the room, “It is not much, but it is a place to sleep.”

It was more than that. It was one room, but this one was almost the size of her former flat…and it even had an en suite bathroom.

“Are you kidding me?”, Rose laughed breathlessly and turned around, “This is…I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to.”, Charles told her with a smile, his hand gripping the doorframe, as if he wanted to come in and keep himself out of the room at the same time.

“I…uhm, will leave you to yourself. I’ll ask Amy to bring you a few pieces of clothing, some… girl stuff. If you need anything else, just ask.”

“Thank you.”, Rose sincerely said and he nodded, then quietly closed the door behind him.

Looking out the window, Rose thought that this was her home for now and judging from what she felt, nervousness, but slowly giving way to an unfamiliar sense of being centred, Rose thought that it could very well become her home for good. She hoped it would.

A loud knock made her flinch and when she called out, Amy opened the door: “Heya. Charles told me you got nothing on ya, so here ya go.”

Amy handed her a bundle of clothes, apparently her own and some toiletries, a towel.

“It’s just a starter kit.”, Amy laughed, but Rose said, “Thank you, I didn’t…”

“What, you thought we’d just haul you here and then leave ya with nothing?”, Amy joked, “Nah, girlfriend, not with us. Take this for starters and tomorrow, the two of us beauties will go shopping.”

“I can’t ask you to…”, Rose began, but Amy snorted in laughter, “Are you kiddin’ me? I’ve been waiting for an excuse to go shopping! But tell a man that.”

At this, Rose giggled and when she had calmed down again, Amy grinned at her: “See. You’re so pretty when you smile…and when you blush, the red hair and the grey eyes totally bring that out.”

“Amy…”, she chided, but laughed all the same together with the woman who she already knew would be a wonderful friend.

“So, it’s a date, shopping, you and me, tomorrow?”, Amy asked and Rose jested, “Do I have a choice?”

“Absolutely not.”, Amy replied and they laughed again until Rose suddenly yawned.

“I’m sorry.”, she said, “I had the night shift.”

“Yeah, Charles mentioned that. C’mon, get some sleep. Or, as Charles asked me to pass on to you: Sweet dreams.”

With that, Amy left her and Rose, for no reason she wanted to ponder on, felt her cheeks blush. But when she was getting ready for bed, Rose thought with a smile that she did already like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching the first stars twinkle on the dark sky of this December evening, Rose stood on the balcony overlooking the pond in Charles’ gardens. “Spacious”, as he had described them, did not even begin to cover it and even though they were mostly empty, if the kids were not wrecking them playing football, she was sure that in summertime, when all was in full bloom, they would surely be just magnificent.

Amy had already joked that they should plant roses for her, but so far, Rose had waved this notion off. She had not yet decided whether she would stay.

With a deep sigh, she thought that actually, she had decided, she knew it in her heart, but she did not want to admit it. After what had happened with her apartment, the hospital had given her some time off to get things sorted out and Rose strangely discovered that she did not miss her work one bit. There was enough to do in the not-yet-school, small wounds to be treated, meals to be prepared… yes, her decision had already been made days ago, her heart had decided without her mind the moment Rose had set foot into the mansion.

Maybe even in the car or when Charles had actually come for her in a time of need.

No one had done that before. Truly, she had not allowed anyone close enough to help her, but still.

She did not miss her destroyed apartment, did not miss what little possessions it had held, did not miss her job as a nurse in the hospital. She liked it here, in the mansion, liked the chaos and the noise of all the other mutants, the friends she had made.

Smiling bitterly, and still happily at the same time, Rose turned around to go back into the building, shivering in the steadily growing colder evening air. Her friends here were waiting for her decision, she knew it despite the fact that none of them had said anything so far, but she saw it in their eyes, in the hopeful smiles. And she found herself returning those smiles every single time. It was time to take a chance and she would tell them.

Determined, she nodded to herself and entered the mansion. By now, she was fairly sure she would find her way around, nevertheless she hoped to run into Amy or Hank before she would be forced to find her way to Charles’ study on her own.

“Oi, Rose, what up?”, someone called and she smiled when she saw Sean. He was a whirlwind, chaotic, energetic, but kind at heart.

“Sean, how’s your head?”, she enquired, having healed a nasty bruise only the day before after he had teased Alex just a bit too much and paid for it by being shoved so hard he had actually fallen and hit his head. Charles had not been happy.

“Better.”, Sean smirked, “But, ya know what they say: Can’t crack a pighead like mine own.”

She giggled at that, mostly because it was true, but then she asked: “Have you seen Hank or Amy?”

“Nope, sorry.”, he stated, “But there’s the professor. So I better move along.”

Within an instant, he was gone and Rose turned around to find Charles approaching her, a greeting smile on his face.

“Hello, Rose.”, he said, “How have you settled in?”

“Quite well.”, she replied and his smile deepened, “That is indeed wonderful to hear.”

Rose found herself looking away, but then, without a spoken word, they began a walk through the mansion together, with no particular destination and Rose warmly smiled at Charles before she said: “I have to say, what you are doing here is marvellous.”

“Me?”, Charles asked and she nodded, shyly, but she made herself say the words, “Yes. This school would not be what it is without you.”

“It is not a school, unfortunately.”, Charles objected, but Rose countered, “Not yet. But it already is a home. You have so many people here who would otherwise be strays, but you just took them in, no questions asked. I cannot think of anyone doing such a wonderful thing.”

She saw him blush at that and look away, but he was smiling. Then, however, he sighed and repeated: “Still, it is no school, at least not yet.”

“It will be.”, Rose told him confidently, believing it with all her heart, but Charles, rounding the corner to the library with her and passing it, added unhappily, “Only if I manage to find enough teachers. But as it happens, I am at least one teacher short.”

“How so?”, she asked, “And which subjects do you have covered already?”

Counting it off with his fingers, Charles told her: “Amy will be teaching History and English, she likes that, and she will also make some sort of Arts class. I myself will teach Philosophy and Latin. We also have Jacob to teach Geography, even though he is absolutely not happy with having to teach at all, but it cannot be helped for now. Hank will have to teach Physics and Mathematics, but he would also end up with Chemistry and Biology, but this is too much. So we need someone to take at least one of those subjects. Moreover, we also lack a teacher for a second language, but they would also have to take one subject off Hank…or we need two more teachers.”

“Phew…”, Rose mumbled and Charles nodded with a crooked smile, “Exactly. So this is my predicament. Unless I find suitable teachers, I cannot found this school.”

“Well…”, Rose began and nervously licked her lips. Was it really a good idea? She did not know.

“You do not just happen to know someone who would be fitting, maybe have them up your sleeve?”, Charles asked, jesting and Rose threw caution to the wind. She had to take a chance.

“I am not exactly sure…”, she said, “But would it help to have someone who can, maybe, teach Biology and French?”

Charles stared at her, blinking, then he burst out: “Absolutely!”

“Well…”, Rose cleared her throat, “It might need a bit of brushing up, but… I have tutored students in French during high school and there is some biology required for being a nurse, so… if you’d have me as a teacher, I would gladly step in.”

“Seriously?”, Charles asked, a grin already spreading on his face, even though he tried to hold it back. She just nodded and he opened and closed his fists, fingers twitching as he mumbled, also incoherently: “There will be an examination of your skills, your applicability as a teacher, we all had to go through that process, but… it could work. It could actually work!”

He was elated, giddy like a little boy and Rose laughed, but then Charles tried to calm down again, and failed, but he cautiously asked: “You know you don’t have to do this. Please, don’t feel obliged to do this.”

“I don’t.”, Rose told him, looking into his eyes, “But you have done so much for me, you have given me a home, something I thought I would never find again. I don’t feel obliged, but I want to do this, for you as much as for myself. Not only have you given me a home, you have given me… hope. You helped me when I had literally nothing and I will forever be grateful for what you did.”

Charles stared at her, unblinking, then he quietly murmured: “You have given me back my legs. There is no way I can ever repay you.”

At this, Rose felt a pang in her heart, but she shook her head: “You already have.”

Silence spread between them and this time, it was an uncomfortable silence Rose wanted to break, so she smiled: “Now, do you think I am applicable as a teacher for French and Biology?”

“I do think so. As does the rest of us.”, Charles smiled, his excitement from before returning, “And if the government doesn’t see eye to eye with us, we’ll make them see.”

“Alright then.”, Rose mumbled, “I guess it’s time to brush up my skills in French.”

“And I have to write an application for you.”, Charles said, then grinned in giddy disbelief, “I have found my last teacher. I gotta go!”

With these words, he ran off waving and Rose had to giggle. Seeing him actually run down the hallway made her happy, as did knowing that she had helped him to be able to do this, and found his school, hopefully. But for that purpose, she would have to refer to some books to refresh her knowledge.

Relieved that she already knew where to find the library, no matter where in the mansion she started out, Rose made her way to the quiet and empty room. Shaking her head a little, she did not know why most of the inhabitants did not spend more time with the books, but for now it was just as good. She liked the quiet.

Looking around, she found some French books, even one about grammar, who would have thought, and a couple of books about the various aspects of biology. Smirking, she mused that these additions must have been Hank’s doing, then she got pen and paper and set to work.

At first, it was difficult to find back into the French language, but after a few pages, she found herself slipping into the charm of its sound. If she could find someone in the mansion to talk to in French, she had no worries about an examination. Well, a bit, but that was just general nervousness before an exam. Rose had hoped that she had left the exam nerves behind her in high school, but they made a breath-taking reappearance when she opened the first book on biology. There was a lot she would have to refresh.

“Oh my…”, she mumbled, “What have I gotten myself into…?”

She wanted to be a teacher, as much for Charles as for herself, just as she had told him, but it would require a lot of work.

The sound of the door opening made her look up and Hank entered the library, books on his arms and a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh, hi, Rose.”, he said when he spotted her and with ease he put back his books, reached for others and then joined her at the table, asking, “Say, do you have an idea why Charles is so…edgy? He just kicked me out of his study. He never did that before.”

Rose grinned and then told Hank: “He’s run off to write an application.”

“An…?”, Hank began, set his books down with a disbelieving, but happy smile on his face as he asked, “Has he found another teacher?”

“If the exams go well, yes.”, she told him and Hank sighed in obvious relief, “That’s splendid! We’ve all been waiting for the school to finally get a chance. Who is it?”

Rose bit her lip shyly, then she revealed: “I handed in my application. Sort of.”

Hank stared at her, then he laughed: “That’s wonderful! We’ll be colleagues.”

Rose smiled at his excitement that looked a lot like Charles’ had, and Hank asked, interested: “What will you be teaching?”

“If the exams go well…”, Rose began, but was interrupted, “Of course they will. You are smart.”

“Thank you.”, she replied in surprise, not half as sure of it as Hank was, but then she showed him the books and he tilted his head to read the titles.

“So, Biology and French it is?”, he asked and as she nodded, he added, “If you need anything in biology, don’t hesitate to ask, I’ll help you if I can. And Charles does speak French, so maybe you two can practise the pronunciation.”

“That is a good idea, thank you.”, Rose said and when she saw Hank smiling brightly, she asked, returning the smile: “What is it?”

“We’ve found our last teacher.”, he said, glowing with happiness, as he mumbled, “I could hug you for that!”

Suddenly, they both grew quiet and she could watch an embarrassed blush creep up on Hank’s cheeks. “I…I am so sorry, that was so inappropriate, I don’t know… I’m sorry.”

“Hank.”, she tried to interrupt him, but he kept babbling apologies, so Rose grabbed a hold of his forearms and that did shut him up, so she added, “No need to worry. I’m actually fine with it. I could use a hug, too.”

He smiled, nervously, his eyes darting to the door as if considering flight, but then he slowly opened his arms, still embarrassed. Rose giggled to herself and hugged him. He was a wonderful friend already and in the few days she had spent in the mansion, she had found it easiest to talk to Amy or Hank …and hardest to talk to Charles alone.

The door opened and they both stepped back, but heard someone clear their throat awkwardly.

“I… Did I interrupt…something?”, Charles asked and Hank turned so red Rose’s nurse training kicked in, ticking off the possible pathological reasons for flushing in her mind, but then she figured he was just embarrassed, so, despite being embarrassed herself, she answered Charles’ question: “No, I just told Hank that hopefully I can be a teacher here.”

“That’s wonderful!”, Hank found his voice again and although it sounded raspy, he grinned while saying so, “We can finally open the school.”

“After the exams. Hopefully.”, Rose chimed in and Hank nodded, “Oh, yes, right. Forgot that.”

Rose smiled and patted his arm, but she felt Charles’ gaze on her and as she turned to him, he looked away, examining the books in the shelf next to him while he quietly said: “Good then, I did not mean to interrupt anything.”

“You did not.”, Hank said, oblivious to the hint of…something Charles was trying to hide. Rose was not sure what it was, maybe anger, but also relief, it was a curious mixture. She did not really want to think about it…

“The offer stands, if you need any help with Biology, just ask.”, Hank repeated and Rose nodded, then he gathered up his books and announced, “I’ll be in the lab if you need anything.”

With these words, he left the library and when the door audibly clicked shut behind him, Rose realised that she was alone with Charles. It was… strange. Comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

“So…have you found books to refresh your memory?”, he asked and Rose smiled, pointing at the pile of books, “Some, yes. Botany should be fairly easy, I always liked flowers. The rest will just need a bit of work.”

“That’s good to hear.”, Charles said and sat down across from her, “Hank will help you if there is anything you are not sure of with the subject. What about French?”

Rose smiled before she replied: “I have not used it in a long time, but I already feel it returning. I would just need someone to converse with to practise a bit. Hank said… you know French?”

“Tout á fait!”, Charles grinned, making Rose giggle and from one instant to the next, she did no longer remember why she felt uncomfortable alone with him.

They started a conversation in French and the rest of the evening as well as half the night flew by while they were talking, sipping some scotch in between. Rose had not felt so relaxed in… years.

When a yawn interrupted her sentence, they both laughed and Charles switched back to English: “I guess it’s time to call it a ni…”

Neither was he able to finish his sentence as a yawn put a stop to it. They just laughed more at this and Rose nodded: “Yes, let’s call it a night.”

They had talked about so many things, mostly about silly things, or the school or Biology – in French – so that now Rose’s head was swimming with information, joy… and a bit of alcohol. She discovered that particular fact when Charles offered his hand to help her get up from her seat and for one she accepted it without thought and second when she was not able to stand right away and almost stumbled into Charles.

“Careful.”, he chuckled, steadying her, one of his hands on her shoulder, the other on her hip. Suddenly, despite the haze of alcohol in her mind, Rose remembered why she felt uncomfortable alone with him: Because it was too comfortable.

The urge to simply lean in, be held, was more than she was willing to take, so she took a deliberate step back, away from him. It was stupid…

Rose barely dared look up into Charles’ eyes and when she did, she saw disappointment in his blue eyes, hurt even.

“May I walk you to your room?”, he then quietly asked and Rose felt horrible for having put this tinge of pain into his voice, but she nodded and whispered, “Thank you.”

Shivering in the warm room, Rose crossed her arms and left the library with Charles by her side. Despite having talked for hours before, they were now both silent, as was the entire mansion, making Rose wonder how late it actually was.

Neither of them spoke a single word until they had reached the door to Rose’s room, but when she opened it, she smiled shyly and said: “Good night, Charles.”

“Good night, Rose.”, he said and gently took her hand in his, warming her cold fingers between his palms. It was such… a tender gesture and it felt so good, Rose had to bite her lip so as not to sigh in content.

Some part of her wished for her hand to be forever in Charles’ grasp, another wanted to yank it back and run away… but the majority of her mind was simply stunned into inaction, so Rose just stood there, silent, rigid and staring. Charles grimaced and let go of her hand, then forced a smile on his face and wished: “Sweet dreams, Rose.”

He did not back away and the part of Rose wishing to flee snapped into action, opening her door and making her step inside. But she stopped herself before she hid behind the door, instead she forced herself to turn around and look at Charles. And it was good that she had, for he looked lost and hurt, all alone in the hallway, but when she cautiously smiled at him, he returned it.

“Thank you for the nice evening.”, Rose said and his smile grew, “It was my pleasure. Good night.”

With these words he left and Rose watched him until he opened the door to his own bedroom, just down the hall. Before he went in, he looked back at her and smiled again.

Rose felt herself blush, then she stepped back and hid in her room, wishing to crawl under the covers and not come out again. She would probably never, for the life of her, understand why she was acting so weirdly around Charles, but she could not help it.

A glance at her clock told her it was well past midnight. Smiling to herself, then grimacing at her blush, but yet feeling giddy, she prepared for bed, thinking that she had no idea how to face Charles the next morning, but nonetheless looking forward to it. Yes, she felt weird… and smitten like a school girl.


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Rose did not exactly have time to worry about how she would act around Charles, because the examination date of her applicability as a teacher had been set and passed on to them right the next day… and it only gave her two weeks to prepare.

“This is outrageous.”, Charles had muttered, “They are trying to make it harder than necessary…”

“Shut up.”, Amy had chuckled, “It’s a challenge and Rose is up to it. You guys will just have to… practise French.”

Something in her tone had seemed strange to Rose, like a joke she had missed and the sudden blush on Charles’ face, together with his glare at Amy and her laughter had made Rose absolutely sure that she had missed something. But she had been too wound up to really care, because she would have to study, a lot.

Now, on the day before the exam, she was sitting in the library, where she had spent most of her time in the last two weeks, either alone, with Hank discussing biology or Charles talking French.

“I can’t do this.”, Rose muttered and put down the book on French grammar that had been her constant companion for two weeks, “I can’t…”

“Stop fidgeting.”, a soft voice told her, both in her mind and for real, and with an equally soft chuckle, Charles took her twitching hands in his, steadied them.

“It will be alright.”, he told her and Rose marvelled at the effect his voice had on her, “You are well prepared for the exam, there is nothing to worry about.”

“Alright.”, Rose mumbled and looked up. With a smile, Charles let go of her hands and sat down next to her, just like they had spent all their sessions in the library. It had become a comfortable, if nerve-wracking routine and this day was no exception, if anything, it was even harder for Rose because she was so nervous, close to freaking out because of the exam.

She let out a breath and muttered, grinning crookedly: “I really thought I’d left the exam nerves behind me.”

“No one ever does.”, Charles laughed, “There will always be occasions on which we feel tested. Some prevail, some fail. But the important thing is to try. No matter how often you fall down, what counts is how many times you get back up again.”

Rose looked at him, thinking about his words and nodding slightly in agreement.

“May I… may I ask you something?”, he then suddenly enquired and Rose’s eyes widened. She had no idea what he would want to know, but she nodded nevertheless. She could still refuse to answer…

Charles took a deep breath, opened his mouth, but then stopped himself and she could see him go over his words in his mind, carefully choosing what to say. Then he closed his eyes, took another breath and whispered, his voice choked: “Why me?”

Rose frowned, unsure what he was talking about. Did he know about her ridiculous school girl crush on him? Please no…

A bit terrified of his answer, she softly asked: “What do you mean?”

“Why me? Why did you help me?”, Charles asked, turning to her and staring into her eyes as if he was searching them for answers, “In the hospital. There were so many patients, some were dying, but I was not. I was merely…”

He broke off, not able to say the words and she could empathise with his reluctance. He licked his lips, fishing for words and then added: “There were so many people in worse conditions, but yet you helped me. It has been haunting me ever since. Why me?”

Rose sighed and looked away, now being the one to choose her words carefully. Then she said: “For one, I can only heal damage, like wounds or necrotic tissue. But if the underlying cause of a patient’s condition is not tissue damage, like it was with your injury, then I am powerless. If the wound is fully closed, I cannot restore it to its original, healthy state, because it has reached a new, somewhat healthy state. At least that’s what I think. And I cannot heal illness.”

“Maybe you could.”, Charles thought aloud, “There is no way of knowing exactly what you can do.”

“Maybe.”, Rose allowed with a shrug, “I want to train, but so far, I have not been able to do more. Healing your wound back then took a lot of effort.”

When she told him this, she saw him grimace, biting his lip so hard it had to be painful.

“And still you did it.”, Charles then murmured, “Still you helped me. Why? Please, Rose, tell me why.”

Rose sighed sadly as she remembered the night in the hospital. Back then, she had not known how he had been injured, but since then, Hank had told her about Raven, about Erik and about the misled shot that had hit Charles.

Merely thinking about it made her throat tighten with compassion, but she told him what she had thought in his hospital room that night: “You had every right to be upset. Due to a stupid accident, you had lost an ability that everyone just takes for granted, without thinking. You had every right in the world to curse the universe, to give up, to be depressed and angry with everyone and everything.”

She stopped, clenched her fists and stayed silent, so Charles softly asked: “What good would that have done?”

“None.”, she replied, shaking her head, “None whatsoever. But you had every right to behave like that. What had happened to you was unfair. And yet… yes, you were sad, you were afraid, everyone could see that, but still you were courageous. Because you accepted it, without holding a grudge. You had every right to be angry, but instead, you were trying to make the best of what you had. And you were thankful for every little bit of help you received, even though you knew that it would not help you, not really. Not like you would have deserved it. But you were thankful. And you were concerned about others. When I started to cry in your room, because of the unfairness of what had happened to you, you asked me if I was alright. Do you remember that? You were the one lying in that hospital bed, you had just lost so much and… you asked me whether I was alright.”

Charles blinked, not understanding what she meant, this was clear to her.

Rose was close to tears. He still was as courageous and compassionate as he had been in the hospital and she added, sobbing already: “Do you know how many patients have brought their ailments on themselves? After years of drug abuse, alcohol abuse, after living a reckless life… I have seen so many people who have ruined their lives all by themselves, they have no one else to blame and yet they possess the insolence to throw a tantrum like little children, blaming everyone but never looking for guilt in themselves. You are nothing like that, nothing! You had suffered at the hands of others, and yet you only cared about others. If there is anyone who deserved what little help I could give, it is you.”

Tears were now streaming down Rose’s face, but she did not care in the slightest and Charles was staring at her, stunned into silence, merely blinking from time to time, lips slightly parted in his disbelieving stare.

Sniffling, Rose added: “I have never met someone like you.”

Slowly, Charles tried to say something, but then he just shook his head, still unable to speak. But he raised his hand and gently wiped Rose’s tears away before whispering: “Thank you.”

She nodded and leaned back, away from his touch, from him, and wiped at her face, trying to get rid of the tears.

“I… I did not mean to make you cry.”, Charles mumbled an apology, but Rose smiled, “It’s alright. I just… I have worked as a nurse for years and this has always bothered me, the irresponsibility with which some people go through their lives. Most people it seems to me.”

“They are not all that bad…”, Charles mused with an audible smirk and it made Rose laugh, but then she looked at him and sincerely replied, “No, not all of them. And here, no one is.”

“Well… Alex has to learn responsibility, but other than that.”, Charles joked and they laughed together, but Rose objected, “Stop it, he is a good lad. Good at heart, if a bit rough.”

“He’s been flirting with you from the second he met you.”, Charles stated and this time, Rose felt a hint of anger in his voice, but she just rolled her eyes and said, “Well, he thinks he’s charming. And maybe he is if a girl falls for that sort of charm.”

“But you… don’t?”, Charles asked, his voice different, even softer than usual and it reverberated through Rose’s mind, soothing and heady at the same time.

“Not really…”, she murmured and it made Charles smile before he began, “Rose…”

“Hi, guys!”, Amy called from the door and effectively interrupted whatever Charles had been trying to say. Rose was relieved, her heart beating too fast in her chest, but Charles was obviously disappointed.

“Yes, we are here.”, he called out to Amy, his lips pursed in annoyance, “What is it?”

“Nothing much.”, Amy chirped and Charles raised an eyebrow at her, which made Amy look at them both and then grin embarrassedly.

“Um…well, anyway.”, she then regained her composure, “I just wanted to wish Rose good luck for tomorrow. Want me to drive you?”

“That… would be very convenient. Thank you.”, Rose nodded with a smile and Amy winked at her, “Plus, I can totally distract you from getting the willies over your exam all for nothing.”

Now Rose glared at her, but telling from Amy’s laughter, it had no effect on her whatsoever.

“Cute.”, she then also said to top it off and turned around, but then she stopped at the door, “Oh, and I wanted to tell you guys that we’re gonna have a Christmas party here on Christmas Eve. With music, fun, and booze.”

Charles opened his mouth to reply, but Amy beat him to it and instructed him: “Forget it, sweetheart, you’re attending, too. And you’re gonna have fun, that’s an order.”

Charles then shrugged at Rose, but Amy turned to her and told her: “And you, oh fair and shy one, are gonna come too, have fun, drink, dance, the whole shebang. And wear something nice, yeah?”

Rose blinked at her, then she gasped and accused her: “You… you planned this. That’s why you made me buy that dress!”

“Absolutely.”, Amy giggled shamelessly, “And let me tell ya, girlfriend, you look stunning in it. So wear it. Love ya!”

Dumbfounded, Rose stared after her friend Amy even after she had long since closed the door on her way out.

“This… this…”, she stammered, her face flushed in anger and embarrassment. She had never been one for crowds, how should she survive a party?

Rose snapped her head around when she heard Charles snickering quietly and he immediately stopped, like a boy caught red-handed, but then he chuckled again, not able to stop. When he finally tried and started to speak, Rose was already grinning with him. His laughter quieted down, but he was still smiling brightly when he told Rose: “Come on, it’s not like Amy would give us a chance of escaping that party. Moreover… there are worse things than being seen at a Christmas party in a pretty dress.”

Rose’s flush was now not only because of her surprise and slight anger at Amy, but also from being with Charles, alone, and hearing a compliment.

She stammered, but then countered: “If it’s not that bad, why don’t you wear that dress?”

For a moment he stared at her, then they both burst out laughing.

“Touché.”, Charles then allowed and looked deeply into her eyes when he added, “But I am sure it will suit you better, Amy said you looked “stunning” in it. I am inclined to believe her.”

“You haven’t seen the dress…”, Rose objected meekly, averting her eyes, but she felt Charles’ gaze on her when he said, “I hope I will at that party. But I don’t have to. Because you really do not need a fancy dress to look pretty. You are beautiful.”

Rose’s heart skipped a beat, caught somewhere between dropping dead and galloping away.

“I…uhm, I should… I should study.”, Rose then stammered, barely looking at Charles before she hid behind a book, pretending to read the information although she did not even know whether it was about the French language or biology.

Charles cleared his throat and then told her with a grin she could hear and therefore picture in her mind: “Rose, you know everything there is to know. You do not need to worry about the exam.”

She did not reply, merely kept pretending to read the book.

“Moreover…”, Charles then chuckled and softly pried the book out of her grasp, “You’re reading upside down.”

Mortified, Rose watched him turn the book around and handing it back to her.

Oh for the love of God… how embarrassing.

“I’ll leave you to your studies.”, Charles then said as he handed her back the book. It was about botany, Rose saw that now, but she also saw the crooked, hurt smile on Charles’ face.

She waited, silent, until he had closed the door of the library behind him, then Rose hid her face in the book and groaned. It was pathetic, it was stupid. She was afraid of something that was not there… yes, she had been hurt in her past and was afraid of allowing anyone close, but… Charles would never do that, she was sure.

And yet… she was afraid. Rose hated herself for that, bit her tongue so hard it hurt and then tried to concentrate on the book in her hands. In vain, of course.

She just hoped to live through the exam tomorrow. On the way back, she would talk to Amy, girls’ talk, eye to eye.

Nodding to herself and pleased with her resolve, Rose managed to read, but she had no idea how she should find sleep tonight, because the second her concentration lacked even the slightest bit, all she could think of was the hurt look in Charles’ blue eyes… and the fact that it was all her fault.


	5. Chapter 5

“Let me just… yup.”, Amy said and put the make-up away, “That’s it. Cute as a button.”

Rose rolled her eyes, but when she was finally allowed to turn around and look at herself in the mirror, she barely recognised herself. She had never been a girl for much make-up, she did not like the feel and thought the effort was not worth it, but this time, she had to disagree with herself. Never ever in her life had she found herself as beautiful as she looked now.

“How did you…?”, she mumbled, but Amy merely laughed, “A magician doesn’t reveal her secrets, girlfriend.”

For that Rose gave her a glare, but she could not keep a smile from her lips. That had lipstick on for the first time in forever. She still could not believe it.

“C’mon, let’s go.”, Amy told her, “Or they’re gonna start the party without us.”

“I thought they couldn’t start it without you?”, Rose teased and Amy narrowed her eyes at her playfully, but then countered, “Well, maybe Hank didn’t get the memo, who knows?”

Together they laughed, but then Rose grew silent. She had been meaning to talk to Amy about her nervousness around Charles, about her feelings, but she had not dared on the day of her exam. And now, more than a week later on Christmas Eve, she still had not managed to utter a single word.

“Amy?”, she forced herself to say and her friend smiled, “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I need to ask you something. It’s… stupid.”

“Honey, being in love is never stupid.”, Amy told her and Rose stared at her, shocked and dumbfounded, but that simply made the other woman laugh, “Come on, everybody can see the moon eyes you’re making at Charles.”

Rose slumped down onto her bed, mortified, then she squeaked: “Everybody?”

“Yeah.”, Amy nodded, and when Rose tried to hide her face in her hands in shame, Amy stopped her and threatened, “Don’t you dare ruin the make-up.”

“Amy…”, she whined, which made her friend chuckle, but then she pulled Rose to her feet and nonchalantly said, “Just like everybody can see the moon eyes he’s making at you.”

“He…is?”, Rose mumbled and Amy laughed, “Sugar, I didn’t wanna tell you and as much fun as it has been watching you two beat about the bush, by now it’s nothing but painful. He can’t take his eyes off you. Never. If you enter the room, you’re all he thinks about.”

Stunned into silence, Rose sat on the bed, disbelieving, but smiling.

“So.”, Amy added, grinning, “As I know that you are far too shy to make the first move, I bet this outfit of yours will make Charles finally approach you. Plus, mistletoe.”

Rose stared at her, but Amy just giggled and she giggled even more when Rose found her voice again: “Keep that blasted thing away from me!”

“Not a chance in the world, honey.”, Amy told her and then pulled her out of her room into the hallway, towards the cheer and laughter of an already ongoing party.

Awkwardly, Rose tried to smoothen out wrinkles in her dress that she knew where not there, but she could not help it.

“Stop fidgeting.”, Amy laughed, but Rose whined, “I’m nervous.”

“Amen to that.”, her friend giggled but when she received an exasperated sigh for that, Amy grabbed a tight hold of Rose’s shoulders, looked into her eyes and said, “Don’t worry. You’re beautiful, you’re a wonderful person. And you will totally make Charles’ heart skip a beat with that appearance. So, say after me: I am beau…”

“Stop it.”, Rose muttered and took a deep breath, “I know it’s stupid, I just can’t help it.”

Amy smiled sympathetically and Rose mumbled: “Thank you. For everything you’ve done for me. Tonight and from the moment we’ve met.”

“It won’t stop tonight.”, Amy reassured her and pulled her into a hug. When she released Rose again, she looked at her face and nodded: “Without that makeup, you’d be blushing until you are red as Rudolph’s nose. But you’re fine. And never forget, you’re beautiful, inside and out. Now let’s go.”

Rose nodded, her nervousness slightly abated, but far from gone. When her hand reached down to smooth out non-existing wrinkles in her dress yet again, Amy grabbed her hand with a growl and pulled her into the living room.

Now Rose’s nervousness culminated, but it was too late, they had already been spotted.

“Let’s get this party started!”, Amy called out, making sure that everyone noticed their entrance. Alex, blunt as always, whistled lowly, but Rose’s eyes were looking for Charles, naturally, and she spotted him next to Hank at the sideboard that had been converted into a bar. The two friends were talking and Charles had just taken a sip of his Scotch when he followed Hank’s gaze and laid eyes on her.

He was staring, unblinkingly and Rose found herself smiling at him. It took him a moment, but then he returned her smile.

Without looking, he put his glass down and left Hank standing there. Had it not been for Amy’s makeup, Rose was sure that she would be glowing by now. The crowd was small, just the teachers and the handful of kids Charles had already found for his school, so in a few strides he was standing in front of her, taking a breath as if to say something, but then staying quiet all the same. Rose giggled, feeling stupid, but she fell silent when Charles found his voice and said: “Amy was right. You really do look stunning in that dress.”

“Thanks.”, Rose managed to quietly say, “She said the blue of the dress would bring out my hair more.”

“Not just that.”, Charles chuckled, “Your hair looks…like red heat.”

They both laughed at this and he apologised: “Forgive me, I am by no means a poet.”

“No need.”, she replied when the loud, booming voice of Jake rang out, “Oi, everybody, dinner’s ready!”

A cheer went up amongst the kids and Rose smiled when Charles offered his arm to lead her over to the dinner table. Rose linked arms with him and when they sat down, she saw Amy send a wicked grin her way across the table. Rose rolled her eyes at her friend, but kept silent.

The whole Christmas dinner was chaos, utter chaos, as was life in the mansion, but it was wonderful. Rose had been alone for such a long time by now, she had almost forgotten how wonderful it was not being alone, especially on Christmas Eve.

“Are you alright?”, a question reached through her thoughts and she turned to Charles who was sitting on her right, a hand on her shoulder and concern in his smile, “You’ve barely touched your pudding.”

Rose smiled and then nodded: “Yes, I’m alright. I just… I’ve forgotten how it felt to celebrate Christmas in the bosom of the family.”

“Family?”, Charles repeated in a low whisper and Rose replied, “Yes. You all are my family now.”

He took a deep breath, then smiled slowly and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

“That’s good to hear.”, the then whispered and then, without a word of warning, reached over with his spoon and began to eat Rose’s pudding off her plate.

“Oi!”, she called, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Eating your dessert.”, Charles smirked innocently, making her speechless. Amy giggled loudly, but Rose merely shrugged and then finished the pudding together with Charles.

When the clatter of silverware slowly quieted down and the plates were emptied around the table, Charles stood up and addressed their cooks, Jake and his wife: “I have to say, you really have outdone yourselves.”

Everyone cheered and it brought a tear to Martha’s eye that she clandestinely wiped away, saying: “As long as y’all have a full belly with nice warm food, I’m happy.”

“And we are grateful for it.”, Charles said, but then took a deep breath and everyone leaned back, expecting some sort of speech, “It is good to see so many happy faces around this table. Most of you had difficulties, problems that have brought them here, but rest assured, you will always have a place here, no matter what.”

The children smiled happily, as did Amy, but Rose saw Alex looking away. What was wrong?

But Charles attracted all their attention with a bright smile as he added: “And from now on, this will not only be a place to stay. It will be a home. And it will be a school.”

Silence stretched around the table and Rose covered her mouth in disbelief. Did that mean…?

Smiling, Charles took a slip of paper out of his jacket’s pocket and showed it to them all: “This will be a school come the next semester. We have official permission to open.”

The cheers resounding around the table were deafening despite the small amount of people. She could see Amy dance around, tackling Hank with a hug he was too stunned to return, Jake was embracing his wife and Martha was sobbing by now, the children were laughing, Sean was even punching the air repeatedly.

“But…”, Charles tried to make himself heard, both with his physical voice and in their minds, and when the ruckus had quieted down, he added, “But it is late already. And seeing that Santa Claus only visits nice children who go to bed at a proper hour, you all are best getting to bed. Off you go.”

Rose giggled as some of the children, as was expected, whined and complained, but Charles remained strict, albeit smiling, “No discussion, off to bed, all of you. And don’t try any mischief, you know that I will know. Especially you, Colleen.”

A young blonde girl gasped indignantly, but Charles merely smiled and waved them off. The children really did clear out, but Sean whined: “You don’t mean Alex and me, right? We’re grownups. We were on a mission with you!“

„I remember.“, Charles scolded them grinning, „Yes, you two can stay up a bit.“

“Sweet!”, Sean grinning happily, bumped fists with Rose as he often insisted they do and then sat down again.

Martha began collecting plates and Rose wanted to help her, but Martha did not accept any help with carrying the dishes away. So she sat down again as well and after a few minutes, Charles nodded: “They are all in their beds. Well, rooms, but who can blame them if they try to get a glimpse of Santa Claus.”

“So…”, Amy drawled when he had finished, and she conspiratorially looked around the table, “Now that we’re amongst ourselves, let the real party begin.”

Saying that, Amy jumped to her feet and switched on the radio, then got the booze she had promised and began pouring drinks.

“Why am I not surprised that she knows how to bartend?”, Rose mused and Charles chuckled next to her, “Really, could you imagine Amy anywhere else than right in the thick of it?”

“No.”, Rose replied and then raised her glass, “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”, he said and they clinked glasses. Sipping her wine, Rose suddenly frowned as a thought hit her.

“Everything alright?”, Charles asked and she licked her lips, “I guess, but… if you know that you can found your school, then… are my exam marks back?”

“Yes, about that…”, Charles said, shyly biting his lip, but Rose could have sworn that there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Again he removed a slip of paper from his pocket and he cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“Rose is right, I know that we can found this school because her exam marks are back.”, he said and waved the slip of paper. Rose’s eyes went wide when she realised what he was going to do and she tried to snatch the paper from his grasp, but failed. Laughing, Charles got up and stepped away from her, holding the paper over his head, giggling.

“Give it to me.”, Rose whined, but Amy drowned her plea out as she called, “Read it out loud!”

“That’s what I was going to do.”

“Oh no…”, Rose muttered. She hated being the centre of attention, but they were intent on making her.

“Why are you nervous?”, Hank asked her as Charles opened the letter, “You already know that you must have passed the test, otherwise the school would not have enough teachers.”

“I know.” Rose mumbled, but it did make her feel better, so she added, “Thank you.”

Hank put an arm around her for a moment and Charles finally ripped open the envelope.

“I haven’t seen the results myself. Ready?”, he asked Rose, who shook her head, which only made him laugh, but then he reassuringly put his hand on her shoulder and read the letter, “You passed with… oh my.”

“What?”, Rose asked, nervous, trying to sneak a peek at the letter, but Charles turned it away from her and announced, pride in his voice: “You passed both subjects with flying colours. Full marks.”

Rose was silent, too stunned to say anything, but Amy had no such problem, she called out: “Are you kidding me? Woohoo!”

With that, Rose found herself in a bone-crushing hug from her friend, one she had no chance of escaping. And no intention either.

“That’s so great!”, Amy almost screamed in her ear, but when she released Rose again, she playfully scorned her, “Teacher’s pet.”

Rose smiled, but then Amy’s eyes nodded to Charles and she mouthed “Professor’s pet” and Rose glared at her for that, however, it only made Amy laugh loudly. Martha petted her back in congratulations as did Jake, but Hank hugged Rose and said: “Well done. We couldn’t have hoped for a better teacher.”

“Oh, Hank…”, Rose muttered, already blushing because she was absolutely not used to being the centre of attention. When Hank let go of her, there was Charles in front of her. It was his turn to congratulate her and Rose was flustered. It was stupid, she scolded herself, but that did not take her nervousness away.

“I am impressed.”, Charles smiled and opened his arms, ready to take a step in her direction when an almost hysterical giggle made them both look to Amy next to them… who was holding a mistletoe over their heads.

Rose felt her heart stutter in her chest and Charles rolled his eyes at her: “Amy, this is not funny.”

“Like hell it is!”, Amy laughed, “Go on, you know what a mistletoe means.”

“Amy…”, Charles began anew, taking a firm stance, but Amy shut him up right away, “Don’t even try to be a knight in shining armour. Rose won’t drop dead because of this. And it’s tradition. You don’t just escape tradition.”

“Since when are you traditionalist?”, Hank muttered, but he was barely able to hide his smirk. Amy blew him a kiss and said: “Whenever it suits me. And it does right now.”

Charles let out an exasperated sigh and then looked at Rose, a rueful smile on his lips that did not move, but yet she heard his voice in her mind: “I will not go through with this if you are not alright with it.”

Rose blinked, shyly looked away, too flushed to think straight.

“Come on, we don’t have all night!”, Amy called out, but Charles ignored her and addressed Rose again, “Just a kiss on your cheek and only if you are alright with it. Otherwise I will call this off. Make them forget it ever happened.”

Rose’s eyes snapped up to meet Charles, her question surely evident in her face, but yet she thought it, sending it to him: “You can do that?”

“Erase memories?”, Charles asked, his smile broadening as he nodded a confirmation. Rose smiled as well and then nodded. At first, Charles evidently did not catch her meaning, but when she glanced at the mistletoe, he understood… and stared at her for a moment.

“Have you two died or what?”, Amy chided, “Kiss already!”

Charles shot her a glare for that, then he cupped Rose’s cheek in his palm, as gently as he did everything, and placed a soft, feather-light kiss on the other cheek. Rose took a shuddering breath and before she knew it, the mistletoe-kiss was over again.

“What was that?”, Amy complained, but now it was Charles’ turn to shut her up. He did so by snatching the mistletoe out of her hand and before she could escape, he dragged her over to where Sean was standing, innocently sipping his Cola, then Charles held the mistletoe over the two of them.

“No way.”, Amy said, but when Sean spun around and took in the situation, he grinned and whooped: “Awesome!”

Amy grumbled, but Charles smiled and told her: “Go on, Amelia, it is, after all, tradition.”

“You can be such a jerk.”, she scolded as everyone was laughing by now, but Charles merely bowed theatrically and retorted, “Thank you for noticing.”

Amy then shrugged, already grinning again, then she grabbed a hold of Sean’s collar and pulled him to her, pressing a firm kiss onto his lips. The poor boy had no idea what hit him when Amy already released him again, snatched the mistletoe out of Charles’ grasp again and pocketed it: “Happy now?”

“Oh yes…”, Sean mumbled, then plopped down on a chair. Charles nodded: “Mission accomplished.”

With a grin, he returned to Rose who was giggling, and asked her: “Do you want another drink?”

“Oh yes please…”, she said, thinking that she would need something stronger than wine. Surprisingly for her, Charles came back with two glasses of Scotch and while they were sitting down again, Rose wondered whether he had guessed that she wanted Scotch or read her thoughts. Either way, she enjoyed sipping the drink quietly with him.

When an upbeat song started playing over the radio, it came as no surprise that Amy was the first to dance, soon followed by Alex, then Jake and Martha. Sean was also dancing, but on his own and giggling, so if Rose had not seen him only drink Coke, she could have sworn that he was drunk.

Hank, Charles and Rose herself remained seated, clinked their glasses together and watched the others dance. At least until an Elvis song started to play and Charles suddenly got up.

Rose stared up at him, especially when he held his hand out to her with a smile. Confused, she blinked at him and he asked: “May I have this dance?”

“Dance?”, Rose squeaked and Charles nodded, but she objected, “I… I don’t really…I, uhm…”

“Don’t worry about the steps.”, Charles reassured her, “I can show you.”

“Uhm…”, Rose began, not able to properly form words. Charles did not take his hand back and neither did his smile falter when he told her: “Rose, you gave me back my legs. What better way is there to celebrate this than by dancing with you?”

“Well…”, she said and already found herself smiling, unable to resist. And Charles knew it, she was sure he did not even have to read her mind to know it when he added with a smile: “One dance, love, just one dance. Then I’ll stop pestering you about it.”

“Oh, alright.”, Rose brought herself to accept his hand and was swiftly pulled to her feet, into Charles’ arms. Amy cheered as they started dancing, but it only made Rose even more flustered than she already had been.

“Don’t worry about them.”, Charles told her, but Rose found herself unable to. Being watched and not remembering the steps while dancing, with Charles on top of it, that was just too much to simply block it out.

“Just ignore them, all of it.”, Charles softly whispered next to her ear, “Forget about the steps, let me do that. Close your eyes, Rose, I have got you. Concentrate only on the music; just feel it, the rhythm, our joined hands…our heartbeats.”

Slowly, she did as he had asked and pushed her racing thoughts away, held tightly onto Charles’ hand, felt her own pulse beating as fast as his… and then the steps came naturally.

Smiling and not realising that she did it, Rose stepped closer to Charles, she did not think, she simply did what felt right and that was being even closer to him than she had already been.

She was lost to the music, the warmth, Charles’ scent… and utterly confused when he stopped, so she stumbled and he had to steady her.

“Why… did you stop?”, she mumbled a question and Charles chuckled, “Because the song has ended.”

“Oh…”, was all Rose could muster in points of a reply, but Charles smiled without letting her go and said, “If you, however, find yourself inclined to dance some more… I will not complain. I would actually be very happy to keep dancing with you.”

His grin told her that he already knew her answer, but for once, Rose threw caution to the wind and honestly replied: “I would like that.”

“Good.”, Charles sighed, releasing a breath she had not known he had held, then they began another dance.

Like that, time was flying. Charles was whirling her around and always catching her again, both laughing as he did. Only one time he failed to catch her again, but that was because Amy snatched her from his arms to share a dance and together, they pulled Hank onto the makeshift dance floor. Under heavy protest on his side, of course, but when Rose demanded a dance with him, he reluctantly obliged, mumbling something about being a horrible dancer with those “monkey feet” of his. As it turned out, he was not bad, just not used to it and when Rose told him that, he beamed at her. After Hank, Alex asked her to dance with him by simply shoving Hank aside, but with one stern look, Charles sent him scampering off.

When he then held out his hand to Rose again, he smiled as if he had just taken something back that he knew was his. And she was, deep down, Rose knew she was.

More dances followed and she had not the foggiest idea about how much time had already gone by. But when another song ended, Rose could not stifle a yawn.

“Tired already?”, Charles teased and she shrugged, “Apparently, yes. I think… I will go to bed.”

Charles’ smile faded quickly, but when Rose slowly stepped back, he gently stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“Just… one more song, one more dance.”, he asked of her and she nodded with a smile. She did not want to leave, but maybe she should… For the moment, however, she pushed that thought away, did not want to hold onto it any longer when Charles smiled at her, happiness radiating off him when he pulled her closer again.

Rose held her arms as she was used to for dancing, but Charles slowly shook his head and instead of holding her right hand in his left, he guided it to his shoulder, his own hands going to her waist as he whispered: “No steps for this one. Just you and me.”

Smiling, Rose simply let him guide her and Charles pulled her even closer until she slung her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

“They’re all looking at us…”, she mumbled, shivering, embarrassed, but Charles replied, his lips close to her temple, “Let them look. I don’t care.”

She smiled and closed her eyes yet again, only concentrating on their bodies, their heartbeats and the music. Rose chuckled against Charles’ shoulder when she recognised the song, “I’m leaving it up to you”. He had done that on purpose, to tell her something and it made her smile brightly. Rose felt…safe with him, but still the nervousness lingered. For the moment, though, Rose pushed it away and simply enjoyed the dance.

It ended far too soon for her liking. Charles smiled at her, tucked a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear and murmured: “I’ll walk you to your room.”

Rose nodded, not because she would not find her room on her own, but because she did not want this evening to end just yet. And she was sure neither did Charles.

Holding her hand in his, he led her away from the last remains of the party and up the stairs. As soon as they entered the darkness and silence of the staircase, Rose’s nervousness returned with all its might. They were alone, it was late, it was dark…her room was just a few steps away.

She shuddered at the thought, partly in fright she cursed herself for, partly in arousal. Growing more and more nervous with every step, Rose barely realised when they reached the door to her room and at it, she turned to Charles to say: “Thank you for this evening, all of it. Good night.”

“Again, it was my pleasure.”, Charles replied, her hand still in his, “Good night, Rose.”

Neither of them made a move, they just stared at it each other, until Rose looked down and wanted to turn to her door, but Charles stopped her with a gentle tug on her hand. When she just waited without looking at him, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, then raised his other hand to her chin and ever so gently lifted it until she was looking into his eyes. Rose knew what he was trying to do and part of her wished for it, but when he did lean closer to kiss her, she quickly turned away again.

“Rose?”, he asked, but she merely shook her head and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

Charles then sighed, an exasperated, hurt sigh Rose had heard so often, too often from him and always she had been the cause. She knew he was frustrated, she was too, but she could not help it.

“Rose, please, please look at me.”, he asked of her and so she shyly peeked up at him through her lashes. Again the same sigh as he had clearly wished for something more, but Rose was not sure she could give him what he wanted… even if she wanted it as well.

“Rose, did I… have I done something wrong? Something you did not like?”, he asked and she grimaced, because the answer was both yes and no, however, she did not reply. Charles reached for her again, but as soon as his hand touched her cheek, Rose shied away, almost backing into her door.

“Rose, please, what have I done to you?”, he pleaded for an explanation she did not dare give, “I understand that you are shy, I understand your insecurity. But… why this paralysing fear?”

Rose merely shook her head, not willing – not able – to tell him why. But she absentmindedly touched the scar on her right temple and Charles, as perceptive as he was or maybe reading her mind even though he had assured her he would not, of course he caught that unintentional gesture.

“How did you get that scar?”, he asked, his voice even, but still warm, even though it was chilled over with something akin to fear, or so Rose thought. But she did not answer his question.

“Good night, Charles.”, she said, then she quickly fled behind her door. He did not try to stop her and Rose was glad, because as soon as she had closed her door behind her, she leaned against it and slid to the floor, sobbing quietly as the memories of the day she got the scar washed over her.

She had no right, no right to inflict this pain on Charles, but she could not help it.

Sniffling, and by now sure that her makeup was ruined, Rose got up and got rid of the lipstick, mascara and everything else Amy had put on her face. Her friend had meant well, also with the mistletoe, she knew that, and Rose also knew that her fear was idiotic, but it was there and it blocked everything.

It was stupid. But it was there.

Her tears were flowing again and Rose knew she would not be able to sleep, so she decided to take a shower instead, hoping that it would wash away her tears and drown out her sobs. Sleep was no option in her state. Maybe the shower would also calm her down.

Drying off, feeling only slightly better, Rose exited the bathroom and decided to go to bed, even though she was sure that she would not be able to sleep.

“I’m sorry, Charles.”, she mumbled as she laid down and closed her eyes, already feeling tears well up again. Just how it happened, Rose did not understand, but between a quiet sob and a shaky breath, she finally fell into blissfully dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“Rose.”, the voice woke her, but at first, Rose had no idea where it was coming from. Disoriented, she sat up in her bed and looked around, half of a mind to panic should she find someone with her in the room, but she was alone. Then who had called out to her?

“Rose…”, she heard the voice again and this time, she realised that it was only in her head.

“Charles?”, she asked, sure that it had to be him, but clueless as to why he would speak to her telepathically, in the middle of the night.

“Rose…!”, she heard his voice again, but this time it was… nothing more than a strangled moan, as if he had difficulty breathing or was in pain.

Worry took over and before she knew it, Rose had jumped out of her bed and, wearing nothing but her short nightdress, she was running to the end of the hallway, to Charles’ room. Banging on the door frantically, she called: “Charles, open up! Are you in there, Charles, can you hear me? Charles!”

To her relief, she heard shuffling behind the door, then it was opened to reveal Charles, confusion in his eyes when he saw her and he stuttered, struggling to find words when she pushed him into his room and kicked the door shut, asking: “Are you alright?”

“Yes…”, he muttered in astonishment, shaking his head, clearly too taken aback to think anything. Rose’s mind, however, was racing as she noticed a few things; he was flushed, panting slightly. In concern, Rose pressed her palm against Charles’ forehead, an action that surprised him and he tried to back away slightly, but Rose called out: “You’re hot. And flushed, out of breath. Are you having a fever?”

“No…”, Charles protested lightly, yet Rose asked, “But… you were calling out to me. Telepathically.”

“Oh?”, he mumbled, his eyes darting anywhere but in her direction, “I… was, uhm, I was…thinking about you, but I did not mean to call out.”

He looked away and Rose saw him crumple up a tissue in his fist before he tried to clandestinely put it away into the pocket of his dressing gown.

“So… you are really alright?”, she asked, suspecting there was something he was not telling her, after all, his face was red, his forehead was hot and his bare chest was heaving in shallow breaths. Bare chest…

Belatedly, Rose realised that Charles merely wore pants under his dressing gown, but no shirt… and she was wearing nothing more than her short, thin nightdress.

“I am alright. Thank you.”, Charles slowly smiled, “I did not mean to frighten you.”

Rose nodded, unsure what to say when Charles added with a familiarly cheeky smirk: “But it is good to see you care enough to come running in the middle of the night, in nothing more than a flimsy nightdress.”

Rose felt a blush invade her cheeks and she turned away, bashfully crossing her arms in front of her chest as she turned to the door, mumbling quietly: “I…I should go, leave you to sleep. Good night.”

She opened the door, but Charles forcefully pushed it shut again.

Rose gave a violent start, maybe she even squeaked in fright as she spun around only to find Charles standing directly in front of her so close she could feel the warmth radiating off his body.

“Rose, tell me.”, he asked of her, his hand touching hers for a moment, but letting go again instantly, “Where is this paralysing fear coming from?”

Rose gulped and tried to make herself meld with the door, knowing full well that it was no use, there was no escape this time. So she merely stared at Charles, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Rose, please.”, he asked, begged, his voice thick with concern she felt was genuine, and this time, he reached for her hand and held it in his, warming her cold fingers in his grasp, “I do not want to push this, do not want to push you, but… I cannot bear seeing you in such pain. If I can, I want to help you as you helped me. Rose, please. I have to know.”

Taking a shaky breath, she knew she had to tell him, but… instead she said: “I cannot tell you, Charles.”

With the same exasperated and hurt sigh she knew so well by now and which she hated herself for, she saw Charles hang his head low, his hand clenching around hers.

“But… you can look.”, Rose then whispered. In an instant, his head shot up, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

“Are you sure?”, Charles asked her, his voice as quiet as hers had been and Rose merely managed a timid nod. He took a deep breath, also grasped her other hand and told her: “I will not hurt you. The memories may be painful, but I will not hurt you. Ever.”

Rose smiled cautiously and nodded, allowing Charles to lead her deeper into his room, through a second door and to his bed. It was the only place to sit comfortably together, but still…

Rose shivered, partly from being in Charles’ bedroom, partly from the chill in the air.

“Are you cold?”, he asked and as she nodded slightly, not just yet trusting her voice to form words, Charles took off his dressing gown and slipped it onto Rose’s shoulders, “Here. Please, sit down. That will make it at least more comfortable when I read your mind.”

She nodded wrapping herself into Charles’ dressing gown, inhaling deeply and enjoying his scent, his warmth. Then she timidly sat down, folding her legs under her body, trying not to notice how plush the blankets and sheets were, how soft the bed.

Charles sat down across from her, concern in his features, but then a warm smile that surprised Rose. He chuckled, caught, and murmured: “I was just thinking… you are even more beautiful without makeup.”

Rose had no idea how to respond to that, so she just looked away bashfully.

“I am sorry.”, Charles said, “I could not help it, it is merely the truth.”

Rose still looked away, nervous because of his presence, because they were alone, on his bed, because he would soon know something she had never told anyone…

“Hey, look at me.”, he asked of her and as she slowly did, Charles gently took a hold of her hands, squeezing them reassuringly, “I will not hurt you. The memories may, but I am here for you, I have got you. And I will not hurt you, Rose. Ever.”

“I know.”, she whispered and heard him sigh again, but this time differently. Slowly, Charles let go of her fingers and instead raised his hands to her cheeks, gently cupping them in his palms as he instructed her: “I know it may be painful, but think of the memory you want me to see. Close your eyes and go back there.”

Rose nodded, inhaled deeply just to make sure she was here, with Charles, that she was not alone, but safe with him and she looked at him, his bare shoulders, his blue eyes, so full of concern and concentration.

Then she closed her eyes and went back, back to the day she lost her family. She smiled bitterly, for her baby sister had always been a little rascal and that day, shortly before Rose’s graduation, had been no different, so Mandy had hit her head badly, so badly she was unconscious. She had even stopped breathing. So Rose had done the only thing she had been able to think of back then, young and afraid for her sister; she had healed the deep gash in Mandy’s temple, feeling the flesh knit back together and the life return to her formerly limp body.

The next day, when she had come home from school, her family had been gone, vanished without a trace.

The house had been empty but for her room and a few supplies, enough to get her past graduation. But then, Rose had realised that fateful day, she would be on her own.

And she had been for years, she had made a living for herself, had started her training to become a nurse.

A few years after having lost her family, she had found a boyfriend and she had been happy not to be alone any more. They had been happy, they could trust each other with everything – or so Rose had thought, but when he had cut his hand deeply while trying to repair his car on the sidewalk outside their house and Rose had healed the cut, finally trusting him enough to show her powers to him, his only reaction had been to swing the newly healed fist against her temple, cracking her skin with the edge of his college ring, giving her the wound that would form the scar Charles had seen. Rose barely remembered the incident itself, refused to remember more than the pain of being struck to the ground and kicked, being loudly called a freak until bystanders had pulled him off her.

The very same day, Rose had packed her things and left for good, had decided to never trust anyone ever again, and fled to the lonely, yet safe life in which Charles had found her.

When he pulled his hands back from her cheeks with a gasp, she opened her eyes and saw him quickly turn away, swinging his legs off the bed and just sitting there, his head hidden in his hands, his bare shoulders trembling.

“Charles?”, she whispered, careful not to startle him, but when he did not respond, she tenderly put her hand on his shoulder, feeling him tremble, his skin tense and even hotter than before.

“Charles…”, she said in concern, but he bounded to his feet, practically jumping away from her and when he rounded on her, he was trembling with rage as he snarled: “How the fuck could he do that to you?”

“Charles!”, Rose gasped in shock, appalled at such language she was not used to from him, but he impatiently wiped her protest away and growled, “How could he do that? You…you healed him and he…how?!”

His fingers were twitching and his whole body was shaking with rage, Rose even saw tears in his eyes, tears of uncontrollable rage and helplessness… for her.

“Oh, Charles.”, she murmured, putting her hands on his bare shoulders, trying to calm him down, “That was a long time ago, it’s… it’s alright.”

“No it’s not.”, Charles violently shook his head, “You are still afraid of every single touch. You are not over this. If you were, we would not be standing here, instead we would be lying in my bed now, making love.”

Rose could not deny that, so she did not even try.

“True…”, she whispered instead, tears now welling up in her eyes as well.

“Oh, love.”, Charles mumbled as the first sob racked her and he pulled her into an embrace Rose gladly fled into. He was warmth, he was safety…he was Charles.

“Shush, love.”, he whispered into her hair, “You are safe here…”

“I know!”, Rose said, leaning back so she could look at him, not caring in the slightest about her puffy eyes and her face red and mottled from crying, “I know. I have found friends here, a home. You gave this to me, you showed me this life. You have given me hope. You are the first person I have trusted… ever since.”

“Oh, love.”, he murmured again, pulling her close once again and simply holding her as more tears streamed down her face. But those were tears of relief and they both knew it.

However, Rose froze when she felt Charles’ lips press a soft and tender kiss to her temple, right onto her scar. Of course he realised her stillness and he looked at her, a rueful smile on his face: “You know I won’t hurt you, please do not fear me.”

“I don’t.”, Rose sincerely told him and surprised him by it, so she chuckled lightly before she sadly added, “It took me a while to figure it out, but I am not afraid of you. I am… afraid of pain. I know you won’t give me pain, but… I will need a little more time to really convince myself of it.”

He smiled at that and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, affectionately cupping her cheek in his palm again as he said: “I know you are shy and I do not mean to rush you into something you do not want to do. Just… please, don’t shy away from me, not in fear. Not anymore.”

“I won’t.”, Rose promised and smiled as she meant it. Charles returned it and, as if to playfully test it, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. With a content sigh, Rose let herself sink against him, enjoying his touch, his embrace. Being held felt good, she had almost forgotten how good it felt.

When Rose tried to step back, Charles only reluctantly let go of her, he even pouted cutely, but she merely giggled lightly and told him: “Thank you. I will sleep a lot better tonight.”

“You know…my bed is bigger than yours…and more comfortable…”, Charles jested with a crooked grin and for once, Rose did not shy away from such playful banter, instead she returned his smirk and countered, “Be that as it may, but who says you don’t snore?”

“I…”, Charles began, then blinked at her in disbelief before it turned to indignation and laughter, “Oh, you minx.”

Chuckling, he began to tickle her and Rose laughed until she had trouble breathing. It felt good being so relaxed, especially around him.

When he stopped, they were both laughing happily and panting, but even though he grew serious then, a smile stayed on Charles’ lips as he said: “Come on, I’ll walk you to your room.”

“It’s just down the hall.”, Rose said smiling, not to complain, “Still you always walk me to my room.”

“Pure selfishness, I assure you.”, Charles winked at her, “That way I can win a few precious seconds more in your presence.”

Rose looked away, bashful, but happy. Charles put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of his room, down the hall to the door to her room and for Rose’s liking, there had not been enough precious seconds more.

“Good night, love.”, Charles softly said and once again cupped her face in his hands before he kissed her forehead. Happily, Rose sighed: “Good night, Charles.”

Saying this, she opened her door, but Charles cleared his throat, stopping her with an amused, yet sheepish grin.

“Ahem…may I?”, he asked and tugged at the belt of his dressing gown she was still wearing.

“Oh… of course. Sorry.”, Rose mumbled awkwardly and shrugged out of the garment, already missing its warmth and Charles’ scent it held. He smiled as he accepted it from her hands and slowly, he took a step back, never letting her out of his sight until Rose softly closed the door between them.

Sighing happily and feeling absolutely smitten all over again, Rose giggled as she danced to her bed and plopped down onto it. She was far too giddy to find any sleep, even though she felt tired. But with what she had just felt, she would be happy to stay up all night, simply thinking of him.

Yes, she was in love with him, head over heels.


	7. Chapter 7

“Merry Christmas!”, the happy squeal woke Rose with a violent start and she blinked a few times, flinched in surprise as she was tackled in a hug before she had had even the slightest chance to look at her early guest. Amy, of course it was Amy.

Rose giggled, still sleepy, and returned the hug, but she barely managed to as Amy quickly pulled away again and accusingly said: “It’s Christmas morning, everybody’s up already. And here you are, still in bed. Shame on you.”

Rose stuck her tongue out to her friend and Amy laughed, but then raided Rose’s closet and, pulling out a black, woollen dress, told her: “Here, wear this, it really makes your eyes sparkle. Now, get decent, chop chop.”

“Alright…”, Rose groaned in mock exasperation but Amy used it for a joke at her expense, “Or, just go down in that night dress. I’m sure Charles would just love the outfit.”

“He did…”, Rose mumbled giddily and bit her lip, hoping Amy had not heard her.

“Wait…”, her friend muttered, taken aback, so Rose knew she had heard it, “What? You guys…?”

Staring, mouth agape, Amy plopped down on Rose’s bed and asked: “You… you did it?”

“No!”, Rose immediately said, making Amy chuckle, and she felt herself blush fiercely as her friend demanded, “I want all the sordid details. All of them, now!”

“There are no… sordid details…”, Rose whispered defensively, to which Amy just snorted, so she told her, “We just… we talked, we… hugged.”

“Aaaaand?”, Amy drawled, eyebrows raised, making Rose laugh, but then she grew serious and told her, “I’ve had a few… not so good experiences. And I learned not to trust anyone. Especially men.”

“Oh no…”, Amy spoke, shocked, so Rose quickly said, “No, not what you might think now. It’s not that bad, it just… it’s made me wary of letting someone come close.”

The breath of relief Amy breathed was all the sign Rose needed to know how bad Amy had thought her experiences to be, but fortunately, they were not.

“Thank you, though.”, she smiled at her friend and at Amy’s confused gaze, Rose added, “For caring so much. I’ve found friends and a home here. I know that now, I’ve known it ever since I’ve come here, but… I did not really trust my instincts. I neglected them for too long. But last night, Charles and I, we… we talked, I told him what happened, I… opened up for the first time in years. And it was good.”

“Glad to hear it, sweetheart.”, Amy said with a warm smile and pulled her into an almost bone-crushing hug, but when she leaned back, there was already a mischievous grin on her lips and she asked, “So, going steady, first date today? Tell me if you need condoms.”

“Amy!”, Rose cried, embarrassed, but Amy merely nodded, “Alright, I’ll just provide you with a box anyway. A huge box.”

Now Rose slapped her arm for that comment, making Amy laugh at her. Then her friend pushed the woollen dress into her hands and told her: “Now, get dressed and get your cute little butt downstairs for breakfast and presents. Merry Christmas.”

Rose quickly got up, washed her face, brushed her teeth and put on the dress and tights Amy had laid out for her and then nodded at her friend.

“Almost.”, Amy said and pulled the tie holding it in a ponytail out of Rose’s hair, then reached for the make-up, but Rose stopped her, “No make-up. I do not really care for it.”

“But…”, Amy began, shaking her head and Rose bit her lip before she bashfully admitted, “And he said… I was more beautiful without.”

“Make-up?”, Amy asked, blinking, and then winked at Rose, “Was probably thinking you’d be even more beautiful with neither make-up nor clothes.”

Rose merely shook her head, hoping her blush would be at least faded a bit when they got down to join the rest, but Amy’s laughter told her it was probably only getting worse. And Rose sure felt her face heat up like a flame as soon as she laid eyes on Charles. He instantly returned her gaze and smiled.

She returned it, but somehow… last night now felt surreal to her. But she knew she had not just dreamed it all from the way he was looking at her and from the fact that he immediately got up and walked over to her, grasping her hands in his as he murmured: “Merry Christmas, love.”

He then placed a soft kiss on her cheek and led her to the table for breakfast. It was almost as chaotic as last night’s dinner had been, but again Rose felt the sense of family, felt surrounded with warmth and genuine care. She loved every bit of it.

Greetings and a few “Merry Christmas!” were exchanged over breakfast, the children too giddy to sit still, but Charles insisted they ate at least something before he gave up and released the rambunctious bunch to storm at their presents.

“Where did you get all that?”, Rose whispered to him and he took her hand in his, looking into her eyes as he answered her question in her mind, “There is enough money left for many more Christmases, believe me.”

“It is very nice of you.”, she thought, hoping he would hear it and he did, because he looked bewildered, as if giving the kids a nice Christmas would go without saying. His adorable attitude towards it made Rose giggle, then lean in to him and kiss his cheek.

“What… was that for?”, Charles mumbled, smiling, but probably too surprised to use his powers to ask her telepathically. Rose merely raised an eyebrow at him and thought: “You know why. Because you are you, Charles.”

His smile was breathtaking and his grip at her hand tightened, but he did not say anything, probably did not know what to say, same as her.

The kids were loud, happily playing with the toys and mostly ignoring the books, to which Charles merely sighed.

“They’ll come round.”, Rose tried comforting him, but Amy snorted, “Don’t make me laugh. Not everyone is a bookworm like you three are.”

“You say that as if it was a bad thing.”, Hank muttered and Amy gave him an exasperated look, sympathetically patted his arm and cooed, “Poor baby, you’ll never truly understand it.”

“What do you mean?”, Hank mumbled and Amy, in mock earnest, told him, “Exactly that.”

“Huh?”, she had him confused and Rose giggled, same as Charles, but Hank asked, “Could someone please explain that to me?”

“I’m afraid not.”, Amy said with an almost excessive air of troubled seriousness, but Rose tried to distract Hank, “Don’t worry about it. She’s probably just jealous because she knows what I got you for Christmas.”

“Please…”, Amy snorted, but giggled and winked at Hank, “You’ll love it, big boy.”

Hank blushed at that, making Rose smile and so she pulled his present out of her bag: “Here.”

“Thank you.”, he mumbled and then proceeded to peel the paper off so reverently, it also made Rose impatient.

“Give that to me!”, Amy called, snatched it from his hands despite his protest and ripped the paper off, then handed it back unwrapped.

“Oh…gosh.”, Hank mumbled and Charles was laughing so hard at his surprise and the present both, Rose squeezed his hand and shot him a glare.

“I thought you might like that.”, Rose offered glancing at the figure of Spock, who she had guessed would be Hank’s favourite character in Star Trek.

“I…I do.”, Hank mumbled, even more reverently than before placing the figure on the table before he jumped to his feet and went over to Rose, trying to say something, but then simply pulled her into a tight, wordless hug she returned with a bright smile. But she felt Charles’ hand on her shoulder, resting there seemingly casually, but she felt the possessive undertone. And she liked it, very much so.

“This… my present for you is nothing compared to that…”, Hank mumbled unhappily, but Rose smiled up at him, “Let me decide that.”

He nodded, grinning again and then placed a package before her. Rose immediately knew that it was a book, but as soon as she had unwrapped it, she stared at it.

“It is the best book on biology as a whole that I know.”, Hank told her, “It will help you teaching, I hope.”

“Thank you.”, Rose smiled, genuinely pleased with his gift and she got up, wrapping her arms around the friend in a hug that was gladly returned. But when she sat back down and Charles immediately grasped her hand again, Rose glanced at him, thinking for him to hear it: “I’m not running away from you.”

He stared at her, surprised and almost shocked, so Rose added in her thoughts: “It does not take telepathy to see what you are doing. But you don’t have to worry, Charles.”

To assert what she had just told him, Rose leaned in to him again, placing another kiss on his cheek and she hugged him, for no particular reason as it must have seemed to the others. She felt Charles’ relief and happiness, both in her mind and in his grip of her hand, but in Hank’s face, she saw confusion. Shaking his head, he mumbled: “Did I miss something?”

“Yeah, you doofus, you did.”, Amy giggled, “Something we’ve all known ever since Charles brought Rose here.”

Hank blinked, shaking his head, but Amy sighed: “You’ll get the hang of it, eventually.”

“Be nice to him.”, Rose came to her friend’s defence, “Or I won’t give your present to you.”

“You know I’m practically an angel.”, Amy replied with a wicked grin belying her statement. Rose laughed, but handed her the present anyway. As before, Amy impatiently ripped the package apart and squealed when she pulled the shirt from its wrapping.

“You bought it?”, Amy whispered disbelieving, but Rose shrugged, “I’ve never heard of that band, but you seemed to love their music. So yes, I bought it.”

“I love you, honey, do you know that?”, Amy said and tackled Rose in a hug that almost made her topple over in her chair, but she returned it with equal genuineness and warmth. Amy placed a kiss on her cheek and it did not surprise Rose to feel Charles’ hand on her shoulder again, as possessively as before. She smiled at this.

When Amy pulled back just enough to whisper into Rose’s ear, she told her: “I’ve got your present up in my room. It wouldn’t exactly have been a good idea for you to unwrap it here in public.”

“Amy…?”, Rose mumbled, warily, but her friend giggled and added, “I didn’t get Charles a present, though, ‘cos yours is also his in a way.”

“Amy.”, Rose sharply demanded an answer, not letting her go, but her friend wriggled free. While Amy pulled back, Rose already heard Charles chuckle lightly and then he told her telepathically: “She got you a set of lingerie. And yes, I do like it.”

Rose coughed and felt herself go red when Charles showed her the image of the flimsy, practically non-existent pieces of clothing Amy had bought. No way she would ever wear them…

“Not even for me?”, Charles teased in her thoughts, a telltale cheeky grin on his lips. Rose squared her shoulders in a sudden decision, turned to look at him and stared him straight in the eyes as she thought of a reply: “Depends. What are you willing to do for it?”

Now Charles was the one to cough and blush, making Rose grin wickedly. Never ever had she thought she would indulge in such playful banter, but truth be told, she loved it.

As if nothing had just happened between them, Rose reached into her bag once again and handed her last gift to Charles, who was still trying to recover from her thoughts: “Here, merry Christmas.”

Charles cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at her, so that Rose knew what he would send to her before she heard his voice in her head: “Minx.”

She just smiled brightly at him and watched him unwrap her present with care. From the outlines it was already clear what was inside and he chuckled: “Another book. Seems we really are the bookworms of this mansion.”

As soon as he held it in his hands and studied the cover, Charles smiled.

“Thoughtful quotes.”, he then mumbled and looked at Rose who explained, “Some quotes, a bit of poetry. I know it’s cheesy, but I loved that book, however, my copy was destroyed. I thought you might like it.”

“From the few quotes on the cover, yes, I absolutely do.”, Charles answered and took her hand in his, “Thank you.”

With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and produced a small black velvet pouch.

“Here.”, he said, smiling and turned Rose’s hand palm up to press his gift into her hand, “Merry Christmas, love.”

Rose slowly opened the strings tying the pouch together, then carefully shook its content onto the palm of her hand, gasping when she saw what it was.

“Charles, I…”, she began protest, but he smiled, either reading or anticipating her words, “Of course you can accept it. In fact, I insist you do. Allow me.”

With nimble fingers that Rose thought were shaking almost as badly as hers were, he gingerly picked the necklace from her palm and she automatically pulled her hair out of the way to grant him better access. Charles fastened the fine silver necklace around her neck, so that the small, bright rose bead rested just below her throat, where her wishbones met her breastbone.

“When I saw it, I had to think of you.”, Charles mumbled, cupping her cheek in his hand, “It looks good on you. I knew it would.”

Inexplicable tears were welling up in her eyes and Rose did not hesitate, she wrapped her arms around Charles’ neck and held onto him, murmuring in her mind just for him to hear it: “You saved my life, many times over by now. Thank you.”

She felt his confusion, but did not let go of him, instead she sent him another thought: “Without you, I would have had nothing. You gave me a home, hope, trust… and love. I’m not ready quite yet to say it out loud, but I know it’s true. And you deserve to know as well. Thank you.”

Within an instant he was embracing her so tightly Rose thought she would fall apart should he let go again.

“I definitely missed something.”, she heard Hank mumble and both Rose and Charles had to laugh at that, so they slowly pulled away, but in silent consent they leaned against each other, Charles putting one arm around her shoulders as he winked at Hank, “You’re smart. Figure it out.”

He groaned at that, but none of them resolved his queries for him, however, they made sure to tease him with it, Amy most of all and with having so much fun, the day went quickly, like a blur.

As did the next few weeks in which the preparations for opening the school come the next semester were going full speed. There was much to do, but Rose and Charles found at least some time to spend together, mostly in the library, talking or playing chess, drinking tea. She was not ready for more and Charles was patient, but he could not help trying. Their embraces grew longer, tighter, the kisses he placed on her cheeks gradually moved closer to her lips.

But he never pushed. Rose was grateful, but at the same time angry at herself. She was afraid of opening up, even after all he knew about her and after all the wonderful evenings they had spent together, but never doing more than holding hands, embracing or exchanging a quick kiss on the cheek. It was frustrating for her and it sure had to be even more so for him.

Yet Rose was hesitant without having proper cause. And as Amy’s advice was simply to “stop worrying and go for that delicious piece of hottie” and she could not exactly ask Hank about it – even though he had by now figured out that Rose and Charles were somehow involved. So Rose did the only thing she knew would take her mind off it, she baked scones.

It was a simple task for her, even in such vast amounts as were reasonable for all inhabitants of the mansion. She had just taken them out of the oven, brewed a pot of tea and arranged a few of the scones on a tray to bring up to Charles to his study, thinking that baking had relaxed her, but not solved her problems, when she suddenly felt him in her mind. It was not a conscious thought, he was not talking to her, not calling out to her… or maybe he was, because what Rose felt was an overwhelming sense of need, of loneliness. She was no telepath or empath, so it had to be Charles.

“I’m coming.”, she mumbled to herself and picked up the tray with tea, scones and jam for him. He sometimes forgot to eat over all the work he was doing for the school.

So, naturally, Rose would remind him that it was not all work around here. Especially as she felt his exhaustion and how upset he was, as if those were her own feelings.

Carefully balancing the tray with the tea and scones in her hands, Rose climbed the stairs, evading Sean by a whisker as he ran past.

“Sorry!”, he called, but did not stop his run, “Gotta go!”

Rose snorted, wondering how on earth that boy could have so much energy in him. But the closer she got to Charles’ study, the more intense the feeling of helplessness and bitterness grew so that it was almost crushing her heart when she quietly opened the door.

“Hey, I brou…”, Rose began, but when she saw the cold, hurt expression on Charles’ face, she stopped in the middle of her sentence. As quickly as she dared with the tray in hand, she rushed over to his desk, put the tray down and then leant against the edge of his desk, grasping his hand in hers. He did not react, his hand was simply lying there limply on his desktop, his fingers were even cold.

“Charles, what happened?”, she asked, concern in her voice, but he still did not react, not before Rose gently touched his cheek to make him look up at her.

“He is gone.”, Charles then whispered and she saw the bitterness in his eyes, “Alex left, just a few minutes ago.”

“Oh no.”, Rose mumbled, shocked, “Do you know why?”

Charles laughed unhappily and shook his head: “No. And when I tried to ask him telepathically, he… very colourfully told me to mind my own business.”

This sounded so much like Alex, Rose sighed with a pang in her chest. Why had he left? Sure, she had noticed that he had been a bit uncomfortable around so many people, but she had thought that he would get used to it. Apparently, he had not.

“He’s gone.”, Charles repeated and grasped Rose’s hand in his, his grip verging on desperate, “And he is not coming back.”

“You don’t know that.”, Rose objected, but as Charles gave her a sad and exasperated look, brows raised, she gently added, “And it is not your fault that he is gone. You did not fail him, Charles.”

He blinked up at her in bewilderment that made Rose smile.

“It does not take telepathy.”, she told him with a smile, “I know you well enough to guess that you are blaming yourself for this. But believe me, it is not your fault.”

“Whose is it then if not mine?”, Charles challenged her, but Rose shook her head and firmly grasped his hand, “No, darling, don’t go there. Has it occurred to you that maybe you are the reason Alex has stayed as long as he did?”

His frown was answer enough, he had not, so Rose continued with a gentle smile: “No, of course not. Charles, you have given him a home when outside he had been a prisoner, a criminal to everybody’s eyes, even his own. But maybe, just maybe, what you have given him here taught him what a family is, what hope and a home is, what it can be like. Maybe he just was not ready for it, but eventually, he will be and then he will at least know what this feels like, to have a family, a home. Maybe he will come back one day, maybe he will go on to start his own family. Because you taught him what that is, a family, a home. We’ll never know, probably, but we have to believe, for our sakes and for Alex’.”

He merely stared at her, not saying a word, so Rose added in a whisper: “Without you, he would still be rotting in that cell. What you have given him is something he never hoped for. Maybe he was not ready. But that does not mean, by any means, that he is not thankful or that it will not help him somewhere down the line. Never forget that.”

Slowly, a smile appeared on Charles’ lips and he returned the grasp of her hand. He even pulled her hand to him and placed warm, soft kisses onto her knuckles, never taking his gaze from her eyes.

“What would I ever do without you, love?”, he then mumbled against Rose’s skin and she giggled, her cheeks flushed, so she gave a playful answer, “Well, for starters, you’d have get your tea yourself.”

Charles laughed at that, the bitterness slowly draining from his eyes and he teased: “I could send Hank.”

“You could.”, Rose allowed and then it was her turn to tease, “But would he have brought you freshly baked scones with jam, huh? They’re fresh from the oven. Eat them while they’re still warm.”

“I will, thank you.”, Charles said, but despite his words, he got up and stood in front of Rose, “They will have to wait another minute, though. First there is something else I have to do.”

Blinking, unsure what he was referring to, Rose merely stood there and he smiled, then gently cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and stepped closer, so close their bodies touched and Rose felt his warmth…everywhere.

“Thank you.”, he then whispered and placed the painfully softest kiss onto her forehead before pulling Rose into his arms, “Thank you for being here, for being…you. You said that I had saved your life, but the truth is, you did the same for me, back when I was still a stranger to you. I still think I will never be able to repay you for that.”

“I told you…”, Rose began, but Charles interrupted with a smirk, “I don’t have to, I know. Yet I still have trouble believing it.”

“After all you’ve done for me?”, she asked with a smile and Charles jested, “Last time I checked, you were making tea and scones for me, not the other way round.”

Rose laughed and playfully slapped at his shoulder, but without force, yet much warmth, content even… love.

The realisation came to her again, so suddenly, completely out of the blue that Rose could do nothing else but stare up into Charles’ eyes. So blue, so sparkling, so… warm and filled with love.

He grew quiet and bit his lip, searching her eyes for the answer to a question that was written plainly all over his features. And finally, Rose had no doubt about her answer anymore.

“Rose…”, he whispered, trying to voice the question, but she stopped him with the tips of her finger against his lips. Ever so slowly, not because of doubt anymore, but because of fearing she might stumble in her nervousness should she not be careful enough, Rose got to the tips of her toes, holding onto Charles’ shoulders for support she desperately needed. Smiling, she looked into his eyes, saw hope there, care, love even, then her eyelids fluttered shut and Rose closed the small gap between them, finally touching her lips to his in a long-desired kiss. Finally.

For a moment, she thought her heart had stopped beating, she had stopped breathing, but then her body and all her senses awoke as if kick-started. All the lingering doubts where washed overboard in a single rush of emotion and Rose swiftly put her arms around Charles’ neck, pulling him as close to her as she could.

With a moan that sounded familiar, he grabbed a tight hold of her, leaving no room between them. Without thought, Rose parted her lips, eager to feel him, finally feel Charles, and when his tongue nudged hers, she was the one to let out an uncontrolled moan. The caress that had begun as an innocent kiss was already much more, it ignited something within the two of them that Rose was not yet willing to name, even though she knew perfectly well what it was.

With a groan, Charles pushed her back against the edge of the desk, lifting Rose by the backs of her thighs to place her on top of his desk, then he pushed his body between her legs and deepened the kiss even more, his hands kneading the flesh of her thighs that closed around his hips out of their own accord, one of his hands was slowly travelling upwards.

“Charles…”, Rose mumbled out of breath when she had to pull away for air, panting heavily. He was just as winded as she was and staring into her eyes, his forehead leaned against hers so she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

“This… got heated quite quickly.”, he chuckled, running his hand over Rose’s thigh, making her shudder with delight as he did so, “I did not mean to rush you, but there is no way in hell I will apologise for what just happened.”

“Neither would I want you to.”, Rose told him and when he took a deep breath, almost a sigh, she felt his relief.

“Good.”, Charles then mumbled against her lips, “Because I would love to do this again. And more.”

“I know.”, Rose whispered and even though she was closer to him than ever, feeling clear proof of how much their doings had aroused him as his body was still pressed tightly against hers and her legs open for him, she told him, “But not now. It’s… bright daylight.”

“So?”, Charles chuckled and rubbed his nose against hers while Rose felt her cheeks heat with a blush, “We… we can’t. Someone could come in any minute.”

“We can lock the door.”, Charles seductively said, quickly snatching her lips in a playful kiss, grazing his teeth against her lower lip and making Rose tremble.

“We… c-can’t.”, she objected, stuttering, but Charles countered, smirking, “Sure we can. But we don’t have to…lock the door, I mean.”

“Charles!”, she gasped, shocked and she made him laugh by it, so Charles rubbed his nose against hers again and added, “Nor do we have to do…this. At least not right now. But soon.”

Rose glanced aside, a bit embarrassed now, but when she felt Charles’ hand on her cheek, a questioning look in his eyes, she braced herself and simply said what was on her mind, damn the consequences, damn what someone else might think prim and proper: “Yes, soon. I won’t be able to wait much longer. Not after this.”

For a moment, Charles stared at her, then he crushed his lips to hers, the kiss instantly as deep and sensual as the one before had been, they instantly picked up where they had stopped before. And within the same instant, Rose’s concerns about being caught were forgotten, vanished into oblivion as if they had never even existed.

Her hands were in his hair, his were on her thighs, her back, always pressing her closer to him, his mouth was on hers and their breathing ragged, frantic, their bodies so close together, Rose could feel…everything.

The sudden trampling of feet just outside the door made Rose wince and break the kiss to look at the door. It remained closed.

Chuckling, Charles leaned his head against her shoulder and placed an open mouthed kiss onto the soft skin of her throat, mumbling against it: “Fraidy-cat.”

Rose merely snorted, but they both smiled when Charles stepped back from her with a heavy sigh and then took her hands to guide her down from the desk.

“Shame, really.”, he mused with a crooked grin, “Being with you would be much more fun than all those papers, applications. Even if we’d do nothing more than look at each other… I hate red tape and bureaucracy.”

With an equally crooked smile, Rose replied: “And you let your scones go cold.”

“I really, absolutely don’t care.”, Charles told her and pulled her hand to his mouth, kissed it as he added, “I got something much better instead.”

“As much as you might hate it, I will leave you to your papers now.”, Rose mumbled and he heaved a theatrical sigh, but when she turned to leave, he clicked his tongue, tutting. Smiling, Charles then pulled her closer and kissed her again. They even managed to keep it civilised. Mostly.

When Rose did leave a few minutes later, she was smiling brightly, the butterflies in her stomach running riots and Rose felt her cheeks glow.

“Don’t go too far.”, she felt Charles’ voice in her mind and she rolled her eyes, scolding lightly, “You should be working.”

“I know.”, he replied, slightly sulking, so Rose decided to once again go with her instincts and she told him, “We will have tonight.”

And, feeling bold for the first time, Rose sent him the image of the lingerie she had gotten for Christmas, all black lace, but more like a wisp of nothing at all.

“Minx.”

She was sure he had just choked on that prospect for tonight and giddily Rose bounced down the stairs. She could not wait for tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose had never been very confident, had always tried to fend off doubts, some lingering and gnawing at her, some almost paralysing her with fear.

But not tonight.

Giggling to herself, she lay sprawled on the plush bed, waiting, frequently covering her hot face with her hands to contain the giggling and the fierce blush. To no avail, of course, but she did not mind.

Taking a deep breath, Rose glanced at the nightstand, and thereby at the box of condoms Amy had given her. It only made her blushing worse, but the mere thought…

Giddily, Rose rolled around on the bed, snuggled deeper into the comfortable dressing gown she had pinched from Charles and she inhaled its scent, his scent. It was by no means a sufficient substitute for the man she was waiting for, but she had to make do. When she had gotten dressed – so to speak – Rose had still had doubts about this, but now, waiting for Charles, they were gone. And for once, she was sure they would not return.

“Rose?”, she heard him ask in her mind and she smiled. Speak of the devil, “Rose, where are you?”

“Hmm…”, she murmured, surprised to hear herself almost purr, “You’ll have to come find me.”

It took Charles a moment to reply, but when he did, Rose felt his grin: “Minx.”

Giggling to herself, Rose sat up in the bed, tucking her legs under her and waiting. Not for long, a few seconds later, as if he had just come from her room down the hall, Charles opened the door to his room and immediately locked it behind him. She smiled at that, aware of the sense of safety it gave her, alone with Charles, and only loving him more for remembering.

She heard his footsteps and when Charles entered his bedroom, spotted her on the bed, he blinked in surprise, then a smile graced his features and he mumbled: “Well, that is a pleasant surprise if ever I saw one.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I… made myself comfortable.”, Rose shyly smiled at him and Charles retorted with a smirk, “In my gown? On my bed? By all means, get comfortable to your heart’s content.”

They laughed together, but when they both went silent and looked at each other, Rose was keenly aware that there was a tension, a heat they both sensed and knew what it was. If they so much as touched… Rose knew that there would be no going back from there and neither did she want to come back. It was as if the heat she sensed was pooling in her guts and even though it was a warming sensation it was also an ache. Aching hunger, that was what it was. And it was all for Charles.

“Would you…”, he began, smiling awkwardly and clearing his throat before he spoke again, his cheeks flushed and eyes fixed on her, “Would you like a glass of Scotch?”

“Sure. Thank you.”, Rose replied and Charles quickly turned around, almost fleeing the scene to get two tumblers and a bottle of Scotch. Giggling, Rose noticed that his hands were shaking, same as hers.

She bit her lip and decided to shock him a bit, just for fun. So she got up from the bed and silently walked over to him, so when Charles turned around to find her directly in front of him, he flinched and the glass almost fell from his grasp.

“Rose…!”, he gasped, but then laughed as he handed her the Scotch, careful not to touch her fingers, as it seemed, “Look at me. I’m jumpy, nervous like a boy meeting a girl for the first time ever.”

“I’m no better.”, Rose said, but Charles merely snorted, “You are certainly better at hiding it. By far.”

She winked at him and they clinked their glasses, drinking the Scotch in silence, but as soon as Charles had emptied his glass, and he had quickly, he put it aside and looked Rose intently in the eye, waiting. Her throat went dry, she felt scorched from the heat in his gaze and to extinguish it, Rose downed the Scotch. Of course it did nothing to quench the fire, if anything it enhanced it, but she savoured the added burn and put her glass down next to Charles’.

When she met his eyes again, there were no words either of them could have spoken or merely thought, but they did not need words and they both knew it.

Slowly, ever so slowly and gently as always, Charles raised his hand to cup her cheek and when his fingertips touched Rose’s skin, it was as if a jolt of energy had passed between them. The next thing Rose knew, she was in Charles’ arms, not conscious whether he had pulled her there or she had stepped closer to him, they simply were so close there was no room between them and neither did she want anything between them, nothing but heat and friction.

His lips were on hers and Rose clung to him for dear life, panting and desperately sucking in air when she could, but neither of them was willing to part, not even to breathe.

When they had to stop, if just for a moment to breathe desperately, they both simultaneously reached out for the other’s clothing and they both breathlessly laughed about it. However, as soon as the soft material of the gown was parted to reveal Rose’s barely clad body, parted with only a tug of Charles’ hand at the belt while she was still fumbling with the very first button of his dress shirt, Rose pouted: “Not fair.”

“Nothing ever is.”, Charles grinned and she playfully slapped at his chest, but Charles quickly caught her hand in his and pulled her close again, kissing her and snaking his hands around her naked waist. His fingertips left hot trails and goose flesh in their wake. Rose balled her fists in his hair and growled: “Lose the shirt. Now.”

She was almost shocked by her own impatience and demanding tone. Almost, but her need was greater than her surprise.

Charles said nothing, but took a deliberate step back and opened the buttons of his shirt, one by one, with absolutely no haste. Rose was panting and impatient when he reached the last button and finally, finally slipped the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten.

For a fleeting second, Rose wondered whether or not she could do what she wanted to, then she simply did it anyway. One step brought her to Charles and she crashed her lips against his, her palms resting against his chest, then wandering down, over his sides and up his back to hold him, to not let go. She felt his smile in their kiss and when Charles gently pushed at her shoulders, she took half a step back, only to allow him to slide the gown off her shoulders, so it, too, fell to the floor.

She felt self-conscious, fighting the urge to cover herself, but it was forgotten as soon as Charles put his hands to her hips and made her walk backwards, to the bed.

When the backs of her knees hit the edge of the mattress he did not stop, but pushed her onto the bed and followed her, pressing her down with his weight, hands roaming, exploring… and seemingly setting Rose on fire. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss, but it was not enough.

His hands found their way behind her back and he unclasped the bra, pulled it off her and unceremoniously let it fall to the floor without so much as a glance at it, but even as he filled his hands with her breasts, it still was not enough.

His lips left hers and traced a path down her jaw, her throat, through the valley between her breasts and to the waistline of her panties, but still it was not enough.

“Charles…”, a faint whisper escaped Rose and she did not even know what she was trying to say, but apparently, he did. Charles kissed her again, then quickly slipped off his pants, the rest of his clothing and when Rose looked at him, kneeling between her thighs, naked and clearly filled with desire as much as she was, she could not stifle a moan. His hands lovingly caressed her calves, her thighs and then Charles hooked his fingers into her panties, looking her in the eye, silently asking permission. With a smile, Rose nodded and lifted her hips eagerly.

For a moment, Charles’ hands were shaking again, then he undressed her, never taking his eyes from hers until she was naked before him, only then did his gaze roam over her body, her breasts heaving with every breath, her stomach down to… her centre.

He let out an almost silent moan and the caress of his hands on her thighs changed from a bit too gently to a harder, more urgent touch, then Charles visibly gave in. He supported his weight with his left hand next to her shoulder, while the other remained on Rose’s thigh when he returned to her and kissed her, delving deeply, pressing close to her, so close… yet not quite close enough.

Rose whimpered in protest, bucked her hips against his, wanted to feel him fully, but Charles’ hand gently pressed her down into the mattress again. When their eyes met, his hand slowly made its way to the inner side of her thigh, then slowly upwards. Rose tensed up in anticipation, her fingers curling around Charles’ arms, but when his hand found her throbbing, wet centre, yet she gasped.

At the same time, they reached for each other and met in a kiss, but Rose had to break it with a shuddering breath when Charles began to move his hand, slowly thrusting one finger in and out. It was a wholly different caress, but it catapulted Rose into a state of bliss she had not known for years. Her whole body was tense, her fingers gripping Charles so tightly she was half-afraid she would cause him bruises and she moved with him, biting her lip when she felt a second finger entering her, but still it was not enough.

The slow and steady pace he set made Rose pant and writhe under him, but she wanted more, needed more.

“Charles…”, she whispered again and he instantly stopped his doing. Rose bucked against his hand, impatient and needy, but when Charles did not move, she pulled him in for a kiss, filled with desire and hunger she no longer even pretended to control. She no longer could.

With a groan, Charles retracted his fingers, making Rose feel empty and hollow, then he quickly reached for the box of condoms, his hand hurrying, but steady. Rose leaned up and trailed kisses over his shoulder, his neck while Charles rushed to put on the condom, trembling, but finally successful.

“Minx.”, he grinned at her and Rose laughed with him, but when he eased his hand under her back and pressed her hips to his, she fell silent but for a low moan when she finally, finally felt him in her.

Her mind was blank but for bliss and need. She had closed her eyes and when Rose opened them again, she met Charles’ gaze. With a content sigh he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, his body tense, ready to snap, but still he was calm.

Rose, however, had no such patience. She wound her arms tightly around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips, bucking her hips once, just to feel him. And when she did, she could not help but moan. Charles groaned lowly and then, finally began to move. Slowly, deliberately, so gently… and all Rose could do was hold onto him, for she had never felt anything remotely like this. She felt safe, loved, desired… and she had no idea how she should cope with the sheer overload of emotion, rushing through her, making her gasp and cling to Charles, mumbling his name over and over again.

She felt Charles smile against her lips, peppering her lips, cheeks and shoulders with tender kisses, never stopping his movements, never changing their rhythm.

Rose whimpered, unable to handle all the sensations, simply holding on to Charles as if he was her anchor… and maybe he was.

He rested his forehead against hers once again, cupped her cheek in his palm and when Rose opened her eyes, shuddering and panting from their lovemaking, she met his gaze again. Charles’ other hand he raised to his temple and even though Rose knew that he would use his powers, she did not quite know what for. And even if she had known, nothing could have prepared her for the sensations that flooded her when Charles’ mind reached out for hers.

They were completely joined now, body and mind, even soul, and Rose felt not only her own overwhelming pleasure and desire, her love for him, but through their connection, their bond, she could also feel Charles’ emotions. She felt his heartbeat racing just like hers, felt his hungry desire, his barely maintained control and underneath it all his love for her, his trust, his care…everything.

With a shuddering gasp Rose reared up against him, tightening her embrace to pull Charles as close to her as she could when her climax took her over. Just a moment later, she heard Charles’ strangled moan and felt him, too, find his release, she felt it in the way he pressed tighter to her, in the way he trembled… and in her mind as she felt the bliss that rushed through him.

Her mind then went utterly blank and when Rose found herself able to form a coherent thought again, they were still so close together, but Charles’ arms were around her, he did no longer maintain an active connection between their minds, but still she could feel his presence in a corner of her mind.

Panting heavily, Rose smiled and held onto Charles, shuddering when he pressed a gentle, yet sloppy kiss to her neck. Slowly he raised his head to look at her and when their eyes met, they smiled at each other at the exact same moment. It only made their smiles brighter.

“I never knew…”, Rose began, finding it hard to form words, but Charles obviously knew what she meant, for he answered, “I never thought about how a telepathic connection, a bond formed by telepathy and love, emotions, could affect… making love. But when we did, it just… it felt right to do that. And it was…”

He stopped short, merely shaking his head with a disbelieving laugh that nevertheless showed how overwhelmed he was himself.

“Yes.”, Rose agreed, “It truly was.”

Charles leaned in with a smile and kissed her, one hand trailing through her hair. She enjoyed the embrace and the kiss, returned both eagerly and Charles moaned quietly into their kiss. She knew that sound…

Rose paused and when Charles looked at her, a slight frown on his face, concern in his eyes, she mumbled: “That night, Christmas, when I came to your room because you had called out to me… you didn’t…?”

She could not bring herself to say it, so she simply thought about it, trusting that he would pick up her meaning. The way she had heard him call her name, with exactly such a strangled moan he had let out before, when he had come… That night had he himself…?

Rose could barely think it, but when she did, when she wondered whether he had thought about her and brought himself to a climax, Charles stared at her, eyes wide and his face suddenly pale before he hid it in the crook of her neck.

“Charles?”, she asked bewildered, hugging him tightly and running her fingers through his hair when she felt him sigh against her skin, a sigh of defeat. Slowly he raised his head and admitted: “Yes. Yes I did.”

Now it was her turn to stare and Charles grimaced: “I didn’t mean… for you to ever know about this. But apparently I had… ahem… thought about you so intently that I called out to you that night.”

Rose blinked in disbelief, then she smiled. Charles frowned before he tentatively returned her smile, stating as he read her expression or her mind possibly: “You are not mad.”

“Of course not.”, Rose said, running her fingers through his hair again, simply because she liked to and because she could now, “It is… an odd thought, but honestly it just tells me how little control you had then. How much you… wanted me, even then.”

Charles smiled, pressed a kiss to her lips and murmured against them: “Then… and now. Always.”

Their lips lingered against each other’s, but when they both reluctantly pulled away, their bodies separating, both sighed as they felt a small, curious pang of loss.

Charles discarded the condom quickly, then returned to Rose, slipping under the blanket with her and pulling her close, her back against his chest and his arms around her, just the hint of his lips leaving kisses on her shoulders. She felt his breath against her skin, causing goose-bumps, when Charles whispered: “Good night, my love. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night.”, Rose smiled and snuggled closer. She had never felt so safe. And she would make sure to let Charles know that, but before she could do more than enjoy the warmth and love of his embrace, Rose fell asleep, tired, but sated and happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose woke with a smile on her face. That, in itself, was odd enough, but the warmth she felt was another uncommon thing. As was being held, one arm possessively draped around her waist and pulling her back against his chest.

Giggling, Rose took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the bed, Charles’ scent. They really had… they had.

Giddy and still not quite able to fathom what she had felt last night, Rose snuggled back into Charles’ embrace and tried to go back to sleep. At a second, annoyingly dutiful thought, she glanced at the clock, but saw that they still had more than an hour until they would have to get up, so she sighed happily and cuddled against Charles. Still in his sleep, he tightened his hold on her, hid his face in her hair and then, with a deep breath, he slowly woke.

The sensation left Rose breathless, because not only had she heard him wake, no, she had felt him, in her mind. She had felt the transition from peaceful sleep to a still dazed, but a wake mind, felt his presence like she had felt him last night. Their bond was still there, as strong as before.

“Good morning, my love.”, Charles whispered against her neck and placed a soft kiss there, but when Rose had a hard time reacting, his hold on her tightened again and she actually felt him frown, felt the insecurity that had rushed into him.

“I am fine.”, Rose reassured him and turned around to look at him, seeing him blink at her and frown, his question evident in his face, but she also felt it in her mind.

“I can hear you.”, Rose mumbled, “I don’t know how or why, but what you did last night… it is still in action. I can feel you, hear thoughts, sense feelings. It’s…incredible.”

“Have your powers evolved?”, Charles asked, blinking, but Rose shook her head, “No. It’s you. I can feel no one else but you.”

And neither did she want to. She did not say that out loud, but Charles’ smile told her he had heard that thought anyway. Surprisingly, Rose was fine with it. Should this special bond not wear off, they would share everything and Rose accepted that possibility, she even liked it.

“I… did not think that was possible.”, Charles mumbled, gently cupping her cheek in his palm, “Such a strong bond, a link between minds. But it is, we’re living proof. That is… fascinating.”

Rose smiled at him, but Charles frowned, wondering how much that connection could accomplish, how it worked. Rose knew all that, even though he had not said a single word, so she spoke with a bright smile: “I don’t know how exactly it works, but I can hear your thoughts. Fainter than my own…different, somehow, but I can hear them. I even felt you wake before. And I know that you’re only too eager to find out just what this bond can do.”

Astonished, Charles stared at her, mouth agape, then she laughed because of the speechless wonder and admiration in his blue eyes.

“You are…”, he began, but Rose interrupted softly, “No, I am not “amazing” as you just thought. I’m… just me.”

“What is exactly what makes you so amazing.”, Charles smiled and then cocked his head with a cheeky grin, “So, let’s see how much you can already do with that new-found power of yours. What am I thinking?”

Rose opened her mouth to tell him that she could read his thoughts, had shown him before… when she read his current thoughts. He thought of the night they had had, of how she had looked, felt under him. Rose felt the blood rush into her cheeks and Charles chuckled: “Yes, you seem able to read my mind perfectly well, love.”

She narrowed her eyes at him for that, but that only made him chuckle more before, with a sigh, Charles slid over her, pressing her into the mattress once again.

They were both still naked and the sensation combined with Charles’ dirty thoughts of last night made Rose whimper, with embarrassment and need. She felt Charles’ smug grin in the kiss he pressed to her lips, but even more so in her mind. Clinging to him, Rose reciprocated the kiss, pressed her naked body against his and felt his hold on her tighten, felt his hunger grow, but her own mind was strangely absent, trying its best to process what she was feeling. In vain.

Suddenly, Charles pulled back and gave her a rueful smile.

“I am sorry, love.”, he whispered and combed his finger through her hair, “I did not know this strong bond could be formed, I did not expect it.”

“It’s alright.”, Rose told him, gently running her fingers up and down his side under the blanket, “I just… I did not expect it either. You have known how to live with telepathy for a long time now, but it’s quite new for me.”

“Forgive me…”, he began, but Rose reassuringly shook her head, “There is nothing to forgive. Just… a lot to process, get used to.”

Charles let out a relieved sigh and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. When he opened them again and found Rose’s gaze, he murmured in his thoughts, his surprise and relief almost palpable for her: “You are really alright with this. Thank you, love.”

She gave him a smile and pressed a kiss to his lips, but it was chaste, did not contain the same heat and need its predecessor had possessed.

“Breakfast?”, Rose asked and Charles grinned, so she guessed his thoughts even before she heard them, “In bed? Without breakfast?”

Playfully, Rose slapped his shoulder and they laughed together, but then Charles slowly retreated and thereby gave Rose room to get up. They dressed in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other, even though Charles was much less shy about it than Rose was, who snuck over to Charles’s dresser to retrieve a bundle of clothing she had placed there last night.

“You minx.”, Charles chuckled behind her and as Rose looked at him over her shoulder, all too aware that she was still naked, she saw him shaking his head at her, his pants low on his hips and his torso still naked when he mumbled, “You came prepared. You had absolutely no intention of leaving last night. I am shocked.”

They both laughed at his mock indignation and Rose began to dress, but when she had managed to put on nothing more than her underwear, she felt Charles standing behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and pulled her against his bare chest, mumbling in his thoughts: “You’re wonderful. Don’t you dare disagree, you are wonderful. And I love you.”

From every other person, those words would have shocked her, stunned her into silence, but not from him. She already knew the truth behind it, had felt it in his touch, kiss and his soul. There was no doubt in her, none whatsoever. So Rose turned to look at him, put her hands on his chest and in her thoughts, she replied: “As I love you.”

Charles pulled her in for a kiss, but then let her dress while he reached for a fresh shirt from his wardrobe. Once dressed, he glanced at her, a mischievous spark burning in his eyes as he asked: “Ready to face the rest?”

“Let them stare.”, Rose countered and he proudly smiled at her, then took her hand and together they went down to get breakfast.

Jake and his wife merely smiled at them, Martha patted her hand when she served Rose coffee, as if she just knew. For all Rose knew, maybe the old lady did.

Some of the children were already awake and munching on their breakfast, but none of them really noticed them.

Amy, however, entered the room shortly after Rose and Charles had and, despite her being always grumpy and a bit slow in the morning, she gave a start when she saw the two of them, then gave them a broad, smug grin. Charles rolled his eyes, but Rose smiled, although she was immediately smothered in a tackling hug from Amy. In a whisper, the friend told Rose: “You did it, you guys did it, the deed. Am I right? Course I am.”

“Amy, shut up.”, Rose told her, but she was grinning while doing so. Amy pouted nevertheless, but then sat down and was almost obnoxiously giddy throughout breakfast, even for Amy’s standards.

A little later, when Rose had already finished breakfast and was drinking her second cup of coffee, Charles holding her hand while reading the newspaper, Hank came in and sat down across from them, his gaze lingering on their intertwined hands, but not for long. Amy rolled her eyes at him with an exasperated sigh, but then she just grabbed another slice of bread, buttering it thickly and then munching on it while observing Hank, probably waiting for him to notice something he would never see.

“Drop it, Amy.”, Charles said without looking up from his newspaper, “He won’t see it, not even if it bit him in his backside.”

“Huh?”, Hank asked, mumbling around a piece of toast he was eating, “What do you mean?”

“Them.”, Amy said, but as expected, Hank merely shrugged. Rose giggled, but stopped, when Charles turned to her in a silent question she could read in his eyes and his mind: “Should we show him?”

A grin spread on her lips and, in return, on his, so he leaned to her and kissed her. Rose had expected a quick peck on her lips, but no, Charles’ lips lingered on hers, pressed against them and then even slightly opened, nudging his tongue against hers, almost making her gasp.

Hank they did make gasp. He even dropped the butter knife in his hand and, with a smug grin, Charles looked at him: “If you haven’t figured it out yet, that’s what you’ve missed. Rose and me.”

Hank stared at them, unblinking and in plain shock. He did that for so long that Rose was actually concerned, but Charles was calmly reading his newspaper again, only occasionally glanced at Hank and inwardly laughing his head off, but on the outside he was as calm as ever. Astonishing to Rose, but she just interlaced their fingers again and smiled at Hank who was still staring.

“Sweet baby Jesus.”, Amy cursed and got his attention, “Are you that daft? I thought you were a genius, you should have figured it out months ago, before they knew.”

“I…uh, I didn’t…huh?”, Hank stuttered and Charles snickered quietly, but Rose told him, “Relax. No harm done.”

Amy snorted, “Not to you, no. But how should he ever find a girl if he doesn’t see anything?”

Rose raised an eyebrow at her and thought that Amy should fess up already and tell him that she did like him a bit more than she let on, but she said no such thing to her friend. Charles, however, acted before Rose could stop him, even though she had sensed his intention. Without further ado, Charles told Amy in her mind to “fess up already” with the immediate response that Amy blanched, then turned beet-red and muttered something unintelligible before she resorted to eating her slice of bread in silence.

“That was mean.”, Rose accused Charles silently, but he merely shrugged in his thoughts, “Maybe. But she needed someone to tell her that, has needed it for a long time now. She’s right, you know. Poor Hank will never find a girl if she doesn’t sweep him off his feet.”

Rose answered that with an indignant frown, but then finished her coffee and asked Hank: “So, any progress with the planning of your classes?”

She knew perfectly well that she changed the subject to give him an opportunity for escape and Hank gladly accepted it. Charles placed a kiss onto the back of Rose’s hand for her gentle care of Hank, but otherwise did not engage in the conversation. Hank and Rose from then on planned their classes together, as there was still much to be done before the school could be opened in a few weeks time.

 

Months later, on a warm day in April 1963, Rose was sitting in the gardens and smiled at the group of young children she was taking care of. Currently, she was sitting with them in the warm rays of the spring sun, studying the flowers that had already braved the chilly evenings and stretched their heads towards the sun.

“Miss?”, one of her little charges asked, “Is that normal?”

“What do you mean, Leah?”, Rose asked and knelt down next to the girl sitting in the grass. She showed her a shamrock, but unlike the most shamrocks Rose had seen so far, this one had a tiny pig’s snout in the middle and it was bright blue.

“Tim!”, Rose scolded, not able to hide her smile though, “Leave the plants alone.”

“But Miss…!”, the boy called, however, Rose would have none of it, “No. You can play with your powers all you want, but not if it interferes with another’s studies. Turn it back.”

He dutifully nodded and then, Leah held a perfectly normal shamrock in her hand, it even was four-leaved. Rose curiously raised an eyebrow at the boy, but he smiled innocently, which made her tell him: “You know much about plants. Come here, tell Leah about the one she found.”

“Okay…”, Tim said and crept up to her, pointing at the shamrock, “Most of ‘em only have three leaves. But yours has four.”

“Is that bad?”, Leah asked and it hurt Rose to see how little the girl had been told, how little her parents had taught her, how little she had been allowed to explore the world around her. All because of her mutation that made her fingers look like a gecko’s… incredible adhesive strength included.

“No, that’s not bad.”, Tim vigorously shook his head, “It’s a good thing! It’s a lucky charm. Trust me, I know, my people are Irish.”

Leah giggled and that was why Rose left the two of them to discuss their plants. Of course she knew that Tim had purposefully left the shamrock with four leaves, but it was all for the better.

“There’s someone at the door.”, Karen said, a shy girl of nine years that had the astonishing ability to sense life forms around her. She always knew were a mouse in the larder was, but she loved the little things too much to rat them out. She also knew without fail where someone was in the school, because she focused on it, but Charles had told her to extend her focus and within days, she had been able to sense the entire perimeter of the school. The whole grounds. Everything.

Rose was still trying to wrap her head around it, but she said: “Thank you, Karen. You guys stay here, I get the door. When I get back, each of you will tell me something about two plants they’ve found in the gardens.”

They all nodded and so Rose made her way through the mansion over to the main entrance. She heard the knock on the door and called out: “Coming!”

Then, for a moment, Rose wondered how whoever was standing at the door had come this far. The grounds were closed off, so…how? But she paid it no mind, because the school was open for those in need, so she would not keep the door closed because of some random thought. Instead, she opened the door and asked: “Hello. What can I do for you?”

There, on the threshold, stood a young woman, probably a few years younger than Rose. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a colourful headband keeping her bangs out of her eyes.

“Hi.”, the woman said, “I heard… I heard this place was a school. I… I’m too old for a school, but I kinda need a place and, well… I heard that this place was…special.”

“It is.”, Rose nodded with a warm smile, “Hi, I am Rose. Come in.”

“I’m… Lorrie.”, the woman said and at a second glance, Rose was sure that she was younger than she had initially thought.

“Nice to meet you, Lorrie.”, she said and they shook hands, “Come with me, I am currently holding a class in the gardens. Feel free to join.”

“A class?”, Lorrie asked and Rose nodded, “Yes, botany. We are going through the spring flowers right now. Crocuses, daisies. It will still take a while for the roses to bloom, though.”

The roses Charles had had planted for her, Rose thought and felt her face redden at the thought. They would be so beautiful once they would all be in bloom…

“Rose!”, she suddenly felt Charles’ voice in her mind and he was terrified, his panic so strong it almost made her stumble, “Rose, do not, under any circumstances, stay alone with her! Don’t! Go to the gardens, quickly!”

Rose assured him that she would do that, but at the same time she tried with all her might not to let her anxiety show. What was wrong with their visitor that Charles almost freaked out?

Rose had no idea and Charles did not answer her question, but she felt him come closer, she knew he was on his way. He had dropped his class to come to her? Incredible… that visitor really had to be important.

Possibly dangerous.

Rose gulped, but then turned to Lorrie – or whoever she was, truly – and with a smile told her: “We have a few classes her. You know, basic requirements have to be met in order to open a school.”

“Uh-huh.”, Lorrie mumbled and Rose knew that her muttering was of no interest to her, not even if she had been a real student, but it was the best she had come up with. They entered the gardens together and the children looked up, curious about the visitor, but Rose had to find a possibility to keep them away from her, somehow.

“I want each of you to go and find at least three different plants. Pick one blossom or leaf from the plant, but do not pick the entire flower. Alright?”

“But you said…”, Tim began, however, Rose interrupted him, “For you, Tim, I have a special assignment. Three blossoms or leaves and then two more that are a bit altered. Can you do that?”

“You mean… I’m allowed to alter them?!”, the boy cheered and Rose nodded, then sent them all off with a smile. Now she was alone with the visitor, against Charles’ orders, but better she was alone than the kids were in danger.

“So… this really is a school.”, Lorrie mumbled thoughtfully and looked at Rose, but then her head snapped around to the mansion.

“What are you doing here?”, Charles snarled at her, taking Rose by surprise and also their visitor.

“Charles…”, the young woman whispered, tears in her eyes, “I heard about a miracle, but I couldn’t believe it. But you’re… walking, you truly are.”

“No thanks to you.”, he shot at her and when she flinched, Charles added, his jaw clenched, “You left me on that beach, shot. Afraid. Last chance. What are you doing here, Raven?”

When he addressed her with that name, the visitor’s face, Lorrie, as she had introduced herself, tightened into a fierce grimace, then it changed. It changed before Rose’s very eyes, her skin took on a dark blue colour, her hair became short and red, slicked back. And her clothing was gone, but her body covered in scales and dark blue skin.

“I wanted to see it for myself.”, she said, “There are rumours amongst other mutants, rumours that you could help them, that you were some sort of saviour.”

“I am not.”, Charles said gravely, but Raven merely shrugged, “No. But they think you are. As do the kids here, I’ll bet. You really opened that school you’ve always been talking about, used that old pile of rocks for a boarding school, finally something useful. I am proud of you, brother.”

Rose was shocked into silence. Charles had a sister? She had not known that…

“Are you still with Erik?”, Charles asked, his voice thick with emotion and Rose felt his turmoil. He wanted to accept his sister back into the family he had built here for himself, but he did not trust her.

“What does it matter?”, Raven asked and Charles shook his head in anger, “Don’t try to distract.”

“I haven’t seen him in weeks.”, Raven replied and Rose felt Charles’ unease, his doubts. She knew a bit about Erik, but she was not foolish enough to think Charles had told her everything there was to know. But she sensed his intention before he acted.

He raised his hand to his temple and read Ravens’ mind, even though the woman tried to fend him off. But what use was there to trying to fend off a powerful telepath? None.

“You have not seen him.”, Charles stated bitterly, “But you still agree with him.”

“He is right.”, Raven shot back, but Charles shook his head, “He is wrong and so are you. As long as you think like he does, there will be no place for you here, Raven. But you can come back home once you have reconsidered your position. Until then, there is nothing for you here. Go.”

She opened her mouth to answer back, but then with a huff she stormed out.

Within an instant, Rose was at Charles’ side, but he kept his eyes closed, not reacting to her and she knew that he was following Raven, her leaving of the school grounds. When Rose felt in his mind that Raven was gone, he sighed, the sound an expression of heartache and disappointment, of false hope.

Saying nothing, Rose put her arms around Charles and he did the same, mumbling into her hair: “I am so glad you are alright, love.”

“Is she really this dangerous?”, Rose asked, having felt his fear for her and he nodded, “Yes. She has not killed, as far as I know, but I am afraid it is just a matter of time.”

Rose was appalled, but said nothing, even though her thoughts were still racing. But he was alright, the children were alright and the imminent danger removed, so Rose could live a while longer with her questions.

“I will tell you everything tonight.”, Charles promised nonetheless, “But know this much. Erik is… a lost soul, as is Raven now because he led her onto the path he was stumbling on. People like Erik happen if we cannot help mutants, so…”

“People like him are the ones you built this school for.”, Rose gently interrupted and Charles nodded, “Yes. And there is still a lot to do.”

She smiled and then leaned her head against his shoulder. Indeed, there was a lot to do, but together, there was a lot to accomplish as well. So they had a busy future ahead of them, but Rose would not want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> What can I say, I love Charles, I simply had to write something that would not leave him paralysed and alone.  
> (Even if it's sappy. Especially if it's sappy.)


End file.
